Like Every Child Should
by ashangel101010
Summary: This is about Palladium's past and his experince at Magix, where he meets Avalon.
1. A Black Rose

Like Every Child Should Chapter One

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Wind by Akeboshi, Somebody to Love by Queen

Main Themes- Journey to the Past from Anastasia, Pictures of You by Last Goodnight

The croaks of lily frogs and the sound of the tides coming in were the only sounds that can be heard at the Lake of Cuiledhwen, also known as the Lake of Life in English, only one person was at the lake tonight. He had earthy brown hair and it was almost glowing in the moonlight, so were his almond eyes that had a faint yellow ring around each of his eyes. He is lightly tanned and his hair is bushy and nearly reaches his waist; he is muscular in a lithe way like most elves. Elves were magical and can cast charms or hexes, but most weren't stronger than fairies or witches when it came to magic yet their magic can last longer. Palladium Dahlia Captain is thinking about his impending journey to the University of Magix. He knew he was probably going to be the only elf to attend there, since most elves didn't trust those who aren't their species or an unfamiliar land and people. How ironic those years ago he couldn't wait to leave this place and go to Earth was it? He couldn't really recall, but he knew a man told him that was where the man belonged. But now he feels so apprehensive of leaving this place, especially leaving the Ladies' Court alone without his careful supervision.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to cry about how much you're going to miss your home?" Lydia teased. She has curly white hair that reaches her waist and has bright blue eyes; she is almost white as moon like all High Elves. She has on a blue "baby doll" night gown that barely reach past her thighs, she has on her blue stiletto heels. She and he had a bitter, hateful relationship when they were eleven, but that ended when Palladium saved her from a giant dragon when they were thirteen.

"No I'm just going to miss seeing you throw a tantrum when a servant brings you the wrong pair of shoes!" He joked and Lydia giggled at him.

"So did you enjoy the party?" She asked. She and the Ladies' Court threw a farewell party for Palladium since he was going to Magix University and leaving the realm. Oh there was so much food and alcohol it was so much fun! He thought he was going to pop from eating so much Mirima cake, it was cake that was lighter than air and looked white and fluffy on the outside but once you stick a fork in it, it explodes with chocolate strawberries. He nodded yes and smiled at the memories.

"More specifically did you like your gifts?" Oh the gifts he almost forgot about those! He received a gift from each on the girls and their parents. Lucidia cast a spell on him that would keep his hands and feet forever soft and beautiful, even when he's running barefoot or gardening. Lydia used a spell to make his hair forever free of tangles and made it softer than a cloud. Rydia used a spell to make him to never have to shave again, and that means anywhere on his body. Gydia made sure that he would never have to worry about a blemish on his skin any more. Nydia used a spell to make sure Palladium's nails will always be perfect and clean. But the parents of all them pitched in and created a trunk that has infinite space, but is lighter than a cloud and has wheels. The servants wished him a farewell and packed his things for him, some of them gave him chocolate or some money as a present. Nursemaid Sophie gave him a camera and a photo album as a goodbye present, she also wished him well.

"Oh yes they were absolutely perfect! I thought you guys were just going to give me a card saying how you guys will be partying about me leaving." Lydia fakes a hurt look and then grinned.

"Well we were originally thinking about hiring some male strippers and taking very embarrassing photos of you in a 'compromising' position." She laughed and so did Palladium.

"Oh I'm going to miss this place." He said.

"So will most of the men here will miss you too." She said.

"Maybe a Woodland elf will cross our path and give us a kiss!" He joked. Woodland Elves are known for being nearly a foot taller than the Light Elves and were muscular; it would be almost odd seeing a Woodland elf without a six-pack. He was half a Woodland elf himself and he had nice tone abs even though he looks so effeminate, the other half he has no clue but he knows he isn't a Light elf. They laughed together and continue watching the lake ripple as they threw stones in it; it was such a wonderful night after all.

"Now you have our addresses and phone numbers right?" Lucidia asked. She has straight snow white hair, skin, and eyes. She has on a simple cotton white dress and sandals, her pointed white ears were hidden by her long white hair and her bangs were cropping her face. She is the future Queen of the Elfin Realm and is a licensed doctor.

"Yes Lucidia and I know to call you guys once I arrive there and not to talk any strangers, especially the drunken strangers." He said irritably. He has on a green vest with a design that looks like branches were coming out of it; he has on tight white caprices and is barefooted. His waist length hair is pulled in a low guy ponytail, while his bangs crop his face. He definitely look like one of those Elves from an Earth fantasy book, he almost giggled at that concept.

"Oh Lucidia stop worrying he's going to be just fine and I brushed him up on all the magical creatures he might meet and their cultures!" Nydia said. Nydia has wavy long white hair and has royal purple eyes, she was a tad bit shorter than most of the girls. She has on a matching cotton dress except it was purple and so were her sandals. She is the most cultured one out of all them and is making an effort to open up the Elfin Realm to other magical beings, it hasn't been successful so far but there were a lot more traders now and Gydia was so happy about how much money they were raking in now!

"Well I just can't help but to worry, he's going to another realm that we've never been in or have we've seen." Lucidia said. She always worried about him; he couldn't blame her after all since he usually winds up in trouble or facing death.

"Well we'll all miss you!" She said and hugged him. The rest of the girls joined in for a group hug, and then they heard a rumble and the portal appeared.

"Well looks like the portal is here so I guess this is goodbye for now." He said and wheeled his trunk and himself to the portal, he heard them saying goodbye and Lucidia crying. He just smiled and waved at them and entered the portal.

Palladium has never seen this many magical creatures gathered at one place, well except that time at New Orleans, most of the creatures he has never seen but in books. There were centaurs, fairies, witches, wizards, and even a Paladin; oh he was such a handsome Paladin! Oh he has a long black hair in a braid there was a slight streak of gray in his hair, he was probably in his mid-40's he thought. He has on a clean white suit and shoes; he has some gold lining and a white sash. He has a strong square jaw with tan skin, his eyes were almost black. Dear goodness he looks so handsome! He collected himself and told himself he has to focus on finding his way to the university, he has the spell but he wants to take the long way there. He didn't have a map and he couldn't really see a designated sign that pointed the way to it, oh he hates asking for directions! A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and there was the handsome paladin he saw earlier.

"You look lost do you need a spell to get to the university?" He asked, oh he loves his voice! It was so sweet and sincere.

"No thank you I have the spell to go to the university, it's just I wanted to walk there and see how beautiful the landscape is." Palladium replied.

"I can show you the way there on foot, if you like." He offered. He just got offered to get escorted by a handsome stranger; Lucidia would tell him to turn him down while Lydia would say yes and do perverted things with him.

"I would like that very much." He said and followed the stranger.

There were giant pine trees and so many varieties of flower that makes up the Magix Forest, he can see leprechaun kisses, pixie giggles, golden narcissus, and whispering roses. Whispering roses can actually repeat what they told them, but can only say it once. It is a very popular Valentine Day gift. Palladium couldn't help but pick some of some them; he always wanted to try his hand at growing whispering roses and maybe transplant them to the castle. He unconsciously gave a whispering rose to the Paladin, and the Paladin put the rose in his lapel. It took Palladium a few seconds to realize what he had done.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Palladium squeaked out.

"Why are you apologizing? I love these kinds of roses." The Paladin said.

"Oh you do so do I." Palladium said, trying to make some small talk.

"Pardon me but I never properly introduce myself, my name is Avalon." He said.

"Hi Avalon my name is Palladium." Palladium said.

"So how did you come to get here at Magix University?" Avalon asked.

"Oh it was thanks to a dancing scholarship." Palladium replied.

"Oh so you're the little prodigy that the Dance section was talking about." He commented and Palladium blushed.

"Oh they were talking about me? I bet they're plenty of other dancing prodigies here." Palladium said. In his mind he was dancing away in victory.

"Well not quite as lovely as you are." Avalon commented and Palladium blushes a deeper shade of pink.

"Thank you and what are you doing here at Magix?" Palladium asked.

"I teach Magiphilosophy." Avalon replied.

"So are all the free spots in your class filled?" Palladium asked.

"Sadly yes, I would've loved it if you could've attended." Avalon replied. Palladium felt disappointed at that and made a silent "oh". As they were walking the trees were fewer and fewer, until finally there was only grass.

"It seems that we have arrived." Avalon said. The university has about ten different buildings, about four them is for the residence here. The main building is right in line of Palladium's sight; it's made of red bricks and was as big as two football fields. The front of the building has about twenty-five windows on the first floor and twenty-five windows on the second floor all of which is clear enough to see anyone's reflection, maybe even a ghost. The door is twice the height and size of Palladium, its painted white and has golden door handles. The main building is used for administration work and the classes taught here were the math, mystical accounting, science, and foreign languages.

"Here is where you turn in your registration form and receive your schedule and dorm room." Avalon said. Palladium was so amazed at the size of the building that he barely paid attention to what Avalon said. A lot of people were staring at him and Avalon; do I have something on my face? He thought. Of course most of the stares were in curiosity and amazement at them; he couldn't help but enjoy this kind of attention.

"Thank you for so much, I hope we meet again." Palladium said.

"I know we'll see more of each other." Avalon said and left. Palladium couldn't help but blush at that comment, was there a double meaning to what he said or was Palladium just imagining that? Palladium entered the building and was amazed how it looked more like a bank than a school building. Maybe it was just for administration? He thought. The line to just get a schedule and turn in a registration form is ridiculously long! People actually had to wait until their number was called out; Palladium is number fifty-six. Thank goodness there were plenty of chairs and he has his Music Player, a Music Player is the equivalent to an IPod except that the ear pieces are wireless and the Music Player can also be charged by solar power. This was going to be a while and thank goodness he also has some books to read too.

Palladium had waited about three hours for his schedule and finding out which dorm he was going to occupy. He'll be part of the Cetan dorm, in legends the Cetan is a hawk spirit that has been known for its speed, dedication, and good vision. This dorm is mostly comprised of males and females, unlike the Fenrir and Bastet. The students of Cetan dorm is known for being more creative than Fenrir and more logical than Bastet, they are the more balance of the two. Unfortunately this dorm doesn't get along with either of the dorms, and hasn't won the Dorm Tournament since the eighteen hundreds. The Dorm Tournament is a weeklong competition that takes place after midterms and before winter break. Basically the rules are a person from one dorm can challenge another dorm to almost anything, it can be something as ridiculous as a drinking contest or as physical as a fight. The dorm with the most wins gets a trophy and everyone who participated gets money for a shopping spree, they also have unlimited bragging rights until the next Dorm Tournament.

The Cetan dorm looks more like an apartment building than a dormitory; it's about five stories high and made of red bricks there's some ivy clinging to one side of the building. There are five floors that have about six rooms on each floor; he's on the first floor room number five. The inside of his dorm room has white walls and wooden floorboards, there's a dresser in the far left corner with a mirror and the desk with a chair is on the right of it. The bed is in the far right corner only a few feet from the dresser, it's a queen size with black metal railing and clean white sheets and pillows. On top of the bed is a long, rectangular black box with a red ribbon. Palladium set his trunk near the door and went to open the box, when he opened it he found a black rose and a note attach to it.

"Dear Palladium,

Welcome to your most 'enlightening' years.

From that Paladin is bad for you,"

What did this person mean by the most 'enlightening' part? What did he mean by that Paladin is bad for you? Was this person referring to Avalon? Why is the rose black? Is this it's natural color or was it dyed like this? No it was natural because the petals didn't give off that odor like dye flowers. Did the black mean he was going to die or someone close to him? Did someone send this as a joke? Did Lydia do this? How did the person get into his room? Is this person a criminal or something worse? Was he hot looking? Whoa where did that last part come from? He thought. Years of being around perverted, "heated" Light Elves did this. He sighed and decided it was best to decorate his room and figure out where his classes were on the schedule. He can figure out this note much later or at least until he can grow black roses from it.


	2. A Pink Wolfsbane

Like Every Child Should Chapter Two

Suggested Theme:

Palladium- Melt by Hatsune Miku, Smile by Lily Allen

Main Themes- U.G.L.Y by Daphne and Celeste, Magic Summer Night by Cascada

A red rose symbolize passion and love, a yellow rose symbolize dying love or an apology, a pink rose symbolize grace, a light pink rose symbolize youth and desire, a dark pink rose symbolize gratitude, a lavender rose symbolize love at first sight, a orange rose symbolize desire and passion, a burgundy rose symbolize unconscious beauty, a blue rose symbolize mystery and attaining the impossible, a white rose symbolize eternal love and purity, and finally a black rose symbolize death and hatred. There's more than death and hatred when it comes to a black rose, much more. A black rose also symbolize farewell, rejuvenation, or rebirth. So is this mystery guy trying to tell him that he's going to die or his rebirth? Does going to Magix mean dying in the process and being reborn? The black rose is thorn less so it also means love at first sight, so this guy loves him. He must've met him somewhere before, but there's no one he knows that went to Magix. Maybe it's from the dreamy-

"Hey watch where you're going Dirty Elf!" He wasn't paying attention and accidently bumped into a fairy. This fairy has tan skin and coal black eyes; her is in a pixie cut and is light pink. She has a hot pink sheath dress on and pink stiletto heels. Aren't Fairies supposed to be nice and sweet? Maybe it's her time of the month, Palladium thought.

"Back off Peri, he was just walking. It's not like you own the hallway!" A witch spat out. She has piercing silver eyes and pale skin, her hair is in a Cleopatra-like style and it's indigo. She has a black sweater on with black jeans and black boots. A witch was defending him? Well against a fairy, and it's a fact that witches and fairies don't get along.

"Whatever, I was just leaving anyway!" Peri said and left. Palladium gathers his materials needed for Ballet class, the witch helped too.

"Thanks for the help! I thought all Fairies were suppose to be sweet, is she always this bitchy?" Palladium asked.

"All Fairies are like that or too sickly sweet. The name's Bloody Mary." She said. Palladium couldn't help but wonder if that's her real name or she did something to get that name.

"Nice to meet you Bloody Mary, my name is Palladium Dahlia Captain." He said and his right hand was kissed by Bloody Mary. Palladium couldn't help but blush at this, a girl was kissing his hand!

"Wow Palladium is a peculiar name for a girl. So how about you thank me properly by going a date with me? I always wanted to date an elf!" She said. Palladium's eye twitched and he let out a nervous laugh, so she thinks I'm a girl! He thought.

"I'm sorry but I have to pass for you see I'm a boy." Palladium said. After a few seconds of silence, Bloody Mary let out a nervous laugh too.

"W-Well I got to be getting t-to class now! See ya!" She said and left. Palladium sighs and lugs his Ballet stuff to the boys' locker room. He can't wait to tell Lydia about how he actually got asked out by a girl for the first time.

The first day of class wasn't so bad, it could've been better if that Peri person wasn't in his class. It turns out she's a fairy of dance, so is most of the other students in Ballet. Peri casted spells to make him purposely mess-up on his routine and exercises, luckily the professors seemed to notice this and kicked her out of the class. He considered it almost odd how his professors reacted because when he first met them they were so laidback and lethargic, it made him wonder how they were teachers. His other classes went fairly well after that, another Brightside is that there's not that much homework tonight. He could really go for a cup of cappuccino and cake; he wishes he was back at the castle. Usually after school him and his friends would go and get something to eat and relax for an hour, especially when someone annoyed them. Tonight he should give her a call and will probably get yelled at for now calling earlier; he can't wait to tell her that he got asked out by a girl! He was so lost in his train of thoughts that he bumped into someone, he felt like he had hit a brick wall.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Palladium said and then realizes it was Avalon that he crashed into. Damn he's made of nothing but muscles, he thought.

"Oh h-hi Avalon it's so nice to see you again!" Palladium said. He's so handsome and regal; he couldn't help but think this.

"Likewise." Avalon said. What do I do? Should I start small talk? Should I just be on my merry way? Should I ask him how his day was like? Should I say-

"How was your first day of classes?" Thank goodness he said something, he thought.

"Oh it was great, so how was your day?" How was your day why couldn't I think of something clever! He thought.

"It was great." Avalon replied. What should I do now? Should I continue making pointless small talk? Should I say something else? Maybe I should-

"Would you like to have some tea with me?" Avalon asked. I g-get to drink tea with a Paladin! He thought.

"S-Sure I would love to!" Palladium said. I'm going to have some tea with a real life Paladin! He thought.

The café is small and quaint with a perfect view of the Magix River; there were tables and chairs outside. The river is clear blue and the sun is shining, perfect time to dine outside. He thought. Palladium and Avalon were dining outside, and have a perfect view of the river. Palladium is having apple and chocolate mint cake with some apple tea, while Avalon is just having some white tea. They chatted a little while waiting, they talked about their Realms and friends. While Palladium was eating his cake Avalon brought up a painful subject, it was about family.

"Do you have any siblings?" Avalon asked. Palladium looked away for a minute and tried his best to recollect if he had any, but he can only remember his time with his friends and Light Elves.

"I don't know." Palladium replied and sipped some of his apple tea.

"How is that you don't know?" Avalon asked and sipped some of his white tea, his eyes never left Palladium's for a second.

"I don't remember anything from the age of eleven and up." He replied.

"Have you ever considered memory regression therapy?" Avalon asked. Palladium blinks his eyes in confusion; it was because he has never heard of that before.

"Memory regression therapy is a kind of therapy to help a person regain his lost memories." Avalon said. Am I that easy to read? Palladium thought.

"Do you know anyone who can do that?" Palladium asked. He was so excited at the thought of regaining all of his memories back and being able to find his family.

"I can help you regain your memories, all of them." Avalon offered. A chance to regain my memories, a chance to find my family, a chance to know who my parents are is what Palladium thought.

"I would like that very much!" Palladium exclaimed loudly, he was loud enough to get the whole cafe to stare at him. He blushes and mumbles an apology, how embarrassing.

"Great we can begin on Saturday." Palladium couldn't help but smile, he was going to get his memories back.

Today has been a great day, Palladium thought. This Saturday he'll get his memories back and Avalon is helping, the handsome Paladin is helping him out! Nothing could go wrong, or so he thought until he found a letter and a pink Wolfsbane flower on his bed.

"Dear Palladium,

Watch out for the bitch in pink and have fun on Saturday.

From your going to get hurt by him,"

Who the Hell is this person? Is he a stalker? Is he some fat pervert? Is it one of the girls? What the Hell is with these flowers? Who the hell is this! Palladium thought. Wolfsbane symbolize dislike or hatred of someone or society. This was a pink Wolfsbane flower; the letter did talk about Peri so this could be a reference towards Peri. He really should tell Lydia about this, but not mentioning Avalon of course. Lydia has been known to pull up information of certain people and investigating who they are, it gets really annoying after the first five people. Palladium sighs and twirls the Wolfsbane between his fingers; he really could use a cup of cappuccino right now.


	3. A White Rosemary

Like Every Child Should Chapter Three

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Journey to the Past from Anastasia, One of Us from Lion King 2

Main Themes- Under the Milky Way by the Church, Comptine D'Un Autre Ete L'Apres Midi from Amelie

Today was Saturday now and Palladium held in his hands two flowers, one was a black Rose and the other is pink Wolfsbane. He received these from some mysterious stranger, could be a stalker or an admirer. As long as the stalker doesn't try anything all will be fine, as long as the admirer doesn't try anything. If the stalker or admirer did try something he had magic and his trusted kilji saber, it was orange and had a silver handle the blade was perfect for combat and for dressing up as prince Lydia once told him. He'll call her again as soon as the session is over, maybe before he goes to bed. He better get dressed right now and head over to Avalon's office, maybe he'll have some tea with him! He smiles at that thought and got dressed, he wore tight white slacks and a white vest with white boots that reached up to his knees. He puts his earth brown hair into a low ponytail; it was time to regain who he was!

A soft melody filled the air; it was the sound of a piano. He could hear the beautiful music through the doorway, well only when he pressed his ear against the door. He knew this was the door to Avalon's office; he didn't want to go in just yet. He wanted to hear Avalon play for a few more minutes; it was such a beautiful melody, so pure and sad almost. He still listened when the melody died down and he heard footsteps, he immediately backed away from the door and stood up straight. The door was opened now and Avalon stood there, he could see from behind Avalon was a small office. How could a piano fit in here? He thought. Magic of course, he thought. The room has white walls, white floors, white ceilings, white everything; there's a bookcase that is the length of one wall and is filled to the brim with books. There's a chair that looks like one would find in a therapist's office, obviously that's for me he thought.

"Lie down please." Avalon said and Palladium did so. He was so excited, was Avalon going to cast a spell on him or will he make him drink a potion to get his memories back? Maybe I'll have to repeat an incantation and then I'll have them back, he thought.

"So what are you going to do me now?" Palladium asked. There were purple crystals round as an orb hanging above him.

"These crystals will transport you to a magical time continuum. Are you ready?" Avalon asked. He's been ready for almost eight years; he was ready to find out that he truly was and his parents.

"Yes I am." Palladium replied. The crystals began to glow and he was almost blinded by the light, he started to feel sleepy. He loses unconsciousness and saw nothing but black, time to go to the past.

A bright light appeared in the darkness and he came out, screaming and crying for dear life. There was a man with a blurred face holding him now and Woodland Elves surrounds him, an elderly Woodland elf man appeared right next to the strange man. He has tears in his eyes and the blurred face man had tears rolling down his cheeks, they seemed so happy but sad. The Woodland Elves were chanting a song in their language, known as Elven to outsider, it seemed so joyous but as sad as the strangers eyes. He tried asking why but no words came out only gibberish like a baby, wait a minute he's the baby! He was handed to a weary looking woman, her hair is brown as his and she looks just like him!

"Oh I want to name him Palladium in honor of your family's tradition. Oh *beep* my love, I won't be able to see him grow up promise me to always protect him no matter what!" The woman said, so this woman must be my mother he thought. Wait it minute that beeping sound it sounds like it was one of those censoring sounds, why was his father's name beeped out?

"Deliah I promise, don't die!" He said. Deliah is her name; my mother's name is Deliah he thought. She gave a small smile and then closed her eyes for one last time, she was so beautiful. She has very dark skin almost black; her eyes were the color of emeralds and her hair id the color of the earth itself. She wore nothing but stick leaves on her breasts, he couldn't help but blush in his mind.

"What is his name?" The people were asking and crowded around his father.

"His name will be Palladium Dahlia Captain, the prince of the Woodland Elves." His father said. I'm a prince! I'm the prince of the Woodland Elves, I always knew that I was a Woodland elf but I wouldn't even dream of being a prince! He thought. They were chanting his name, growing louder and louder and louder until he was sure that he was going to go deaf.

There wasn't much excitement after that memory, most of them were firsts. By the age of one he could walk and talk, though most of times he was just silent, he heard various stories from his father. His grandfather, Seith Ivran Wyndelleu, is the current King of the Woodland Elves while his father was just a husband of the future Queen of the Woodland Elves; he still doesn't know what his father looked like or his name. By the age of two something wonderful happened, he received his little cousin. His little cousin is the son of his mother's half-sister, Morganna Sicilia Wyndelleu; his little cousin is named Lianthorn Mordred Wyndelleu. They shared the same grandfather so they were first cousins; he didn't really know what to call her since "half-aunt" seemed rude so he called her by her first name, she wasn't nice as grandfather. At three he could read and write, he was also able to play with his cousin somewhat. By four he could dance all the Woodland Elves dances; his cousin was able to run around without falling. By five something big happened, something terrible happened to him.

"Don't worry fair maiden I'll rescue you!" Lianthorn said and throws a rock at an imaginary dragon. They were playing in a field of daises; Palladium was the damsel in distress while Lianthorn was the hero. Lianthorn was wearing dark green shorts, his eyes are the color of oil and his hair was darker than the bark on any tree. Palladium has a flower chain on his head; he's wearing a dress made of leaves and no shoes like most Woodland Elves. He started to run into the forest with Lianthorn right behind him.

"Oh help me brave knight the evil Earth Fairy is trying to take me away!" All Woodland Elves have been taught from the day they were born that Fairies and magic only bring ruin, not joy. It was common for Woodland Elves to hate Fairies, especially the ones from earth. They kept running until Palladium came to a sudden halt causing Lianthorn to crash into him, they both fell to the ground.

"Hey why did you stop?" Lianthorn asked. Palladium simply pointed in front of him and he could see why he stopped, there was a giant white castle. This castle looks like it was from a fairy tale; maybe it was the legendary Rose Castle. The Rose Castle was said to be the home of the Rose Princess, she was the most beautiful Woodland elf princess in the Realm until she died.

"I know what let's go into the castle!" Lianthorn said. He started pulling Palladium towards the castle, but in the back of Palladium's mind he felt like something bad will happen. It looks safe and Lianthorn seems really excited, he thought. Palladium grudgingly follows him into the castle, so much for a castle he thought. Inside the castle was nothing but darkness and there was nothing but tarps over the furniture, isn't a castle supposed to be beautiful and bright? He thought.

"Dear Terrana this place isn't so exciting I thought it would be!" You mean extraordinary Palladium thought.

"I wish some dragon would appear!" Lianthorn said. The atmosphere changed to change it went from dull to tense, it was like something bad was about to happen. His cousin went stark white and pointed in front of him; he looks behind and sees a giant dragon made of the shadows of the castle.

"What the Windus is that!" Palladium shouted. The dragon shot a fireball at them, Palladium and Lianthorn dodges it. The dragon kept spewing fireballs at them, Palladium and Lianthorn went in separate directions in an attempt to distract it. They kept dodging fireballs for ten minutes it worked so far, until Lianthorn decided to throw stones at it. He paused to throw stones at a dragon with skin that was tougher than diamonds; a stone won't even make a scratch in it. The dragon was preparing to launch another fireball, he was going to be burned to death and he wouldn't be fast enough to avoid it.

"I, Rose Prince, banish you!" He said or what it translates to, he didn't know why he said that or how. A bright ball of light emerges out of nowhere and consumes a dragon; the ball of light can only be conjured by a spell. He used magic, it's absolutely forbidden to use magic if you're a Woodland elf!

"Y-You used magic!" Lianthorn stuttered out. This was bad; if anyone finds out I'll be kicked out of the Woodland Elves tribe he thought. He said nothing and started to walk out of the castle with his cousin in tow, they didn't exchange words until they were back in the field of daises.

"Look I promise I won't tell anybody about this because you're my best friend and I l-love you!" Lianthorn said and hugged him. Palladium hugged him back and they both went back to the tribe, unaware of a person watching them. It wasn't until they got back to the tribe that they realized something bad happened because all of the people were staring at them, did something happen to grandfather! Palladium thought. It wasn't until he heard someone mutter "traitor" under their breath that it finally made sense, someone found out about him using magic. His father, grandfather, aunt, and the Seer came to see him; the Seer explained to him that since he used magic that he was no longer part of the tribe and must leave. His cousin was crying and protesting against this, so was Palladium! He didn't want to leave them, he didn't want to leave his people, and he wanted to stay with his cousin!

"Go now." His grandfather said coldly, his aunt faked a pained look and waved goodbye to him. His father lifted him up and carried him, much to his protest and demanded to be put down but his father wouldn't do that for he knew that if he did then he would just run back to them. He wanted to stay!

Palladium woke up with a jolt and the crystals fell to the ground, he didn't know what time it was or what was going to happen. Avalon was there looking almost pained, maybe these sessions take a lot of his magical energy he thought. Avalon looked like he went through a nightmare; it was like he was experiencing my pain he thought. Maybe that's the sacrifice asked for these sessions, to gain memories back the person must suffer he thought. He wanted to ask if he was alright but couldn't even form the words, he feels like he's going to pass out again. Avalon told him to leave and he did, he almost didn't make it back to his dorm room without fainting. He strips off all of his clothes and jumps into bed, in Elven culture it wasn't unnatural for them to sleep without any clothes on. The lights in his dorm were dead and nothing but comforting blackness, he almost fell asleep but felt a hot breath on his neck. He would've scream if he wasn't so tired.

"I give you my word I won't hurt you, I just want to lie beside for now." The stranger said. Palladium mutters okay and goes to sleep, not even bothering to turn to face the stranger.

Palladium woke up a few hours later to found there was no one in his bed and a flower in his hand, was it the stalker/admirer that was there earlier? Hopefully not, he thought. This time the flower is a white rosemary, rosemary stands for remembrance and white stands for innocence. This must have something to do with the memory session he thought. I'll just read the note later he thought and put his head down back on to the pillow and goes to sleep, not even noticing the person with angel wings watching him.


	4. A Grey Mint

Like Every Child Should Chapter Four

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Little Wonders by Rob Thomas, Wanderlust by Nightwish

Main Themes- Romeo and Juliet Cover by the Killers, Love save The Empty by Erin McCarley

He didn't want to get up today; all he wanted to do was stay in his warm cocoon forever, he wanted to see Lianthorn again too. He started crying, he'll never see Lianthorn again! The laws of the Woodland Elves were very specific, no Woodland elf can be allowed back once they break the law. He could see Lianthorn's round, chubby cheeks, his oil black eyes, his dark brown hair, and almost black skin; he could see the snot dribbling from his nose and large, wet tears pouring from those eyes. He could hear him crying, "Not fair! Not fair! He stay! He stay!" at him while he left the tribe with his father. He tried so hard to remember his face and name, but he just can't. Maybe it's a side effect of the memory session or maybe someone cast a curse upon me, he thought. If it was a curse it definitely wasn't from Endor or any other witches he knew, maybe it was from Seer but he quickly dismissed that notion from his mind. Woodland elf Seers would never do that to another Woodland elf, not even when they get kicked out. He hears a knock at the door and he quickly dries his tears and gets dressed, it would be embarrassing to appear naked before someone or at least this early in the morning. He puts on a black sweater and a pair of jeans, he lets his hair be free for now, and he goes over the door and opens it to see Avalon standing there.

"Oh h-hi Avalon." He manages to squeak out. He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment about how shabby his clothes are compared to Avalon; he's wearing a sky blue suit and a white dress shirt underneath the suit, it's definitely not made of silk or cotton he thought. The suit tightens around his waist and legs, Palladium couldn't help but admire him.

"Why were you crying?" Avalon asked and caressed Palladium's cheek. Palladium could feel himself turning pink by this.

"I w-was just r-reminiscing about my past, I miss my people." But my cousin and father more, he mentally added. He looked into Avalon's black eyes, he almost drowned in them.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Avalon asked. A walk sounds wonderful right now to him; something to take his mind off things is just what he needs.

"O-Oh I would l-love too!" He replied. He cursed silently to himself for stuttering like a nervous schoolgirl, he hopes that it won't become a habit of his.

"L-Let I just put on something nicer!" Palladium said and turned around to head back to his room, but Avalon grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Nonsense you look just fine." Avalon commented. Palladium couldn't help but blush at that, in his mind he didn't think he look okay. He felt like a weed next to the handsomest rose ever, he hopes the walk will be short.

The Chiming Path is one of the most beautiful scenic paths in Magix, and possibly one of the most sinister. The "path" is really a sinuous river that is long as five miles and separates the Magix University campus from the Gloomy Woods; the water is blue as the sky and almost deep as an ocean with various fishes from all sorts of Realms, no one really knows how the fishes come here but it is said that if one catches a fish from here they'll be fortunate for the rest of their life. At the end of the river, if one follows it going down, there's a lake with a very large Chiming Willow tree at the center of it. The Chiming Willow tree is like a willow tree but when a gust of wind blows through it, the tree makes sounds like an Earth wind chime and that is why the "path" is known as the Chiming Path because of the Chiming Willow tree.

Palladium was actually swooning at the beauty of the Chiming Path, he gushed over the luscious foliage of the trees that are so full and big it would make a King seem emaciated and mundane, he wanted to swim right to the bottom of the sapphire colored river, and walking with one of the handsomest man he'll ever meet is just the icing to the cake right now. He never felt so giddy right now, even though his legs were screaming for a break after about three miles of walking. He wanted to stop but Avalon didn't seem tired at all and he didn't want to seem weak in front of him, so he forced himself to keep up with him and hoped that he won't collapse from exhaustion. But other than that everything was perfect, for now.

"Can you answer me this question?" Avalon asked suddenly. Palladium turned his head quizzically at him.

"S-Sure go ahead ask me anything." Palladium said and cursed himself for stuttering again.

"I've heard rumors about your friends being a tad…eccentric. Is it true?" Avalon asked. He definitely wasn't the first one to ask him this and he certainly won't be the last.

"Well honestly they are and more." He replied. By more I mean completely perverted, utterly insane, and self-proclaimed bitches. He wanted to add, but decided not to.

"It must be nice to have friends like that." Avalon commented and smiled at him. What did he mean by that? He wondered.

"Don't you have any friends? You're the handsomest and kindest person I've ever met!" Palladium said and quickly blushed in embarrassment. I didn't want to say that last part out loud, he thought.

"Why thank you and you are by far one of the most enchanting creatures I have ever met." Avalon commented. Palladium blushed even deeper; he could feel himself turn red.

"T-Thank you!" He was able to stutter out. Damn, I need to work on that he thought. Only two more miles to go, only two more miles to see the Chime Willow tree, and only two more miles before I collapse from exhaustion. He thought.

The Chime Willow tree was taller than the Californian red oak and more magnificent than a palace, it truly was one of nature's greatest accomplishments. Half of it was submerged in the water and its roots were deeply implanted into the bottom but the top half was alright, the leaves were skimming the water like a person would when drawing a bath. A nice gust of the wind came and made the branches lean against the wind and sounded like a thousand different wind chimes before ending as just one massive wind chime. This place was almost enclosed by a rugged, worn rock wall that bended at the top to form an almost sun shield that covered the rim of the lake. Palladium could see all sorts of fish, big fish, polka dotted fish, and even fish with wings swimming around the oak like they're protecting it like a swarm of bees would for their Queen.

"How breathtaking." He commented and felt his legs gave up. He prepared himself to land face first into the dirt, but was instead caught by Avalon. He was redder than a cherry tomato now!

"Are you okay?" Avalon asked the universally standard question.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm f-fine." Palladium replied tiredly. I'm being held by Avalon! He thought.

"The trek it seems was very tiring on your part and I'm deeply sorry for not noticing that earlier." Avalon said. Palladium was going to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but was literally swept off his feet by Avalon and being carried bridal style by him. Avalon is carrying me! He unconsciously buried his head into Avalon's chest in embarrassment, but he immediately unburied it. He could see that Avalon was taking him closer and closer to the Chiming Willow tree; he could actually feel the tree branches reaching out and scratching him. And just like that they past the tree and were on a small strip of land that was surrounded by the lake, much like an island is. He was gently set down by Avalon and couldn't help but think he was like one of those China dolls from Earth, he giggled at the thought.

"W-Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I wanted you to see the tree from this angle. Look." He said. Palladium turned his head to see the tree and he gasped. There was a carving of a person incased in the tree like a caterpillar encased in its own cocoon, the face has a strong, chiseled jaw like Avalon's but its eyes were much larger than Avalon's. The hair was really just dark green leaves and moss, there's a small braid of moss in front of the face that reached past the green eyes and stopped at the nose. There were two large branches of moss spreading from its back like wings, more specifically like angel wings. This wasn't a very detailed carving or a miracle of nature, it was a person. Why would he show me this? Was this person someone very famous trapped in the tree? Who was this person? Who did this person mean to Avalon? Palladium wondered.

"W-What happened to him?" Palladium asked out loud. He knew only a very powerful spell, perhaps an ancient one, can only do this to a person and usually there's no way to revert it.

"He was my-" Avalon began but stopped suddenly.

"Uh Avalon what's the matter?" Palladium asked. His pointed ears twitched at a high melodious sound, it sounds like someone playing the glass flute. He turns around to see a middle aged man in a tattered grey trench coat with worn black boots and black pants; he has slicked black hair with a streak of gray and tan skin, his small mouth and long, nimble fingers were busy playing the sea-green glass flute. The man has wrinkles and crow feet that a man in their fifties should have, but this man was at least a decade younger Palladium thought.

"Who are you?" Palladium asked. The man immediately stopped and opened his eyes to look at him, honey brown met ocean blue. Palladium felt lightheaded now like his head was trying to figure out who this person is, he seems so familiar he thought. The man seemed to be in the same state as Palladium except more rigid like he's almost frightened.

"Palladium, are you ill?" Avalon asked. Palladium was woken from his lightheadedness and shakes his head yes.

"Who are you?" Palladium asked the man. The man slowly awoke from his trance and answered him almost a minute later.

"I am Nickel, a glass smith and flute player for lovers." Nickel replied. The name it seems so familiar, he thought. He then processed Nickel's words and turned a deep shade of red, he wanted to say "We're not lovers, we're just associates!" but the words weren't forming fast enough for his mouth.

"We're not lovers." Avalon coolly said. Palladium couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but then shook it off. Nickel seems to doubt their words and stared at Palladium and then Avalon and then Palladium again; going back and forth between the two until he finally believed there was no lies in Avalon's words and smiles sheepishly at them.

"Oh you'd be surprised how many people say that to me and don't mean it." Nickel said and leaped from the strip of land back to the mainland. He waves goodbye at them and walks away, what a peculiar man Palladium thought. And a very familiar one at that he mentally added.

Palladium returned a few hours later after walking back with Avalon and having an early dinner with him. He felt like he was about to ascend to the stars and touch them, he was that happy. He twirled around and clapped his hands in joy, he then remembers he has to call Lydia and tell her about his day. He goes over to his desk and reaches for his cell phone, but notices that a letter is right next to it and a flower to be more specific a gray mint, which was very rare in Magix. Mint represents suspicion as in doubting something, while gray represents neutrality, dusk, or aging. It also is the tarnished color of a nickel; he perked up at the thought. He meant a man named nickel wearing gray and he just happened to be exactly where he and Avalon were, and it isn't possible for one of the two not to notice someone is there. It might mean for him to be suspicious of Nickel or at least be cautious until he know him better, it would be best if I read the letter now he thought.

"Dear Rose Prince,

You still have not heed to my warnings about the Paladin, but no matter this is my last letter to you because I grow weary of your foolishness. But I will continue to send these flowers in hopes for you to realize an important event is about to take place.

From That-Paladin-Is-A-Fool"

Palladium frowns at this and leaves it on the desk, but grabs the gray mint. He goes under his bed and pulls out a box that reads, "Memorabilia" and puts the gray mint in there with the rest of the flowers and letters. He'll put the letter in later but he wants to decipher the meaning and the identity of the person is for awhile. If only he could just figure out what Nickel has to do with this, he would be fine. If only…


	5. A Purple Star of Bethlehem

Like Every Child Should Chapter Five

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Morning Grace by Fiona Sit, Last Dance by Kyo

It was early morning on Magix University Campus, the light barely broke through the clouds but already young men and women were racing outside with luggage in tow for the Magical Portal Station. Today was Rose Day or Day of the Roses, it's a holiday that takes place on a Friday in celebration of mothers at first but nowadays it celebrates mothers, fathers, grandfathers, and grandmothers. All of the students have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off for this holiday, basically it's like a short break from classes. This will probably be Palladium's only break until Christmas, it's been nearly a month since he met Avalon and the memory sessions began. For the past few weeks they were barely able to get through a year after getting the first five years of his memory, in other words it's going to take awhile before he regains all of his memories. Palladium didn't mind waiting; he was very patient when he wanted to be especially for a Paladin as handsome as Avalon, or at least as intelligent.

Since it was the Day of the Rose, Palladium has the day-off today. He could've just gone back to the Elfin Realm and spend his break there, but he decided not to because his friends were spending the day with their parents. He has no one in the realm, he still doesn't know if his father is there or alive, to celebrate with. He was going to be spending the holiday alone, again. It wasn't the first time he spent the holiday alone, in his early years working as a servant for Lydia, he spent all the holidays, excluding Christmas, alone. The girls did offer him to spend the holiday with their families but he declined, he didn't want to ruin their family togetherness time. So he was going to spend his short break here, on the empty campus of Magix University. He didn't want to go to the center of Magix and watch a bunch of wannabe heroes or "Specialists" race against each other on those hover bikes. In Palladium's realm, people race by either riding a horse or running. They view hover bikes as a symbol of feebleness since it takes no real "skill" in racing on those things or even fixing them, if Elves want to race on top of metal contraptions they choose an earth motorcycle or car. Elves are more connected to Earth than they are with the other realms; maybe it was because they were originally from there.

Palladium watches as fellow dorm mates leave the dorm, he would most likely be the only one here in his dorm. He was going to be alone today it seems. He looks around the room to see if he could get an idea to do something, anything that will make him forget about how alone he was today. He spots his orange sword in the corner of the room; he goes over and grabs it, he swings at the air. It's been a long time since he held his sword or even looked at it, it wasn't the best sword to fight with it but it got him out of many sticky situations. Maybe I should practice with it, he thought. I could go to the Gloomy Woods and practice in there for awhile, he thought. He puts on a long-sleeved brown shirt and jeans with black tennis shoes, and left for Gloomy Woods with his sword in hand.

Gloomy Woods is full of leafless trees, most of which are rotten to the roots, very few creatures inhabit this place because of the lack of foliage and the dangerous traps local hunters set up here. Palladium probably shouldn't be practicing here, he probably shouldn't be just using only his sword, he probably shouldn't have "borrowed" some beast powder from the lab, he probably shouldn't have used it on himself, he probably shouldn't have used a non-magical sword against a magical creature, and he probably shouldn't have done this so far away from campus. He probably should've just stayed in his dorm today.

"Heaven's Light!" The creature shouted. A giant ball of energy appears in the creature's palm and the creature throws it at Palladium, Palladium uses his sword to deflect the ball but instead it pushes him back into a tree. Damn this Terrestrial Angel! Palladium cursed in his mind. A Terrestrial Angel is a combination of a Paladin and a Rock Creature, they aren't magically strong as a Paladin but they have a Rock Creature's wicked strength. Terrestrial Angels generally look like a typical Paladin, handsome and muscular but that's only on the outside. On the inside they are crude and are really made of just rock, attacking them without weapons or magic is like hitting a brick wall it just does no good.

"Oh die won't you!" Palladium cursed in annoyance. He was getting angry now, which was very good for him but not for the creature. Now all he needs now is the creature to make him angrier.

"Is that what you want, my maiden elf?" The Terrestrial Angel taunted. How dare he underestimate me! Palladium thought. Palladium channels his anger into his muscles and was able to deflect the ball of energy; he then punches the ground and causes some fissures to form, the Terrestrial Angel just sneers at him.

"Oh so you made some cracks in the ground? Have you forgotten that I can fly?" The Terrestrial Angel mocked. Palladium just smirks at the Terrestrial Angel and puts his sword into the tree and uses it as a stepping ladder to climb up the tree that he was just cornered into moments ago. Palladium then points at the ground, which the Terrestrial Angel was "hovering" above; a black liquid bursts from the ground and into the sky. The Terrestrial Angel was now covered in the black liquid; Palladium throws back his head and laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" The Terrestrial Angel snapped. The Terrestrial Angel then screams in pain, the black liquid was burning holes into him. He tried brushing the liquid off but instead it started to burn his hand away.

"That's Gloomy Acid! It's a liquid that dissolves rocks, which includes you! Don't worry in about another minute or so and you'll be dead!" Palladium mocked. He immediately regretted saying this because the Terrestrial Angel then tackled him out of the tree, he could've sworn that he heard one of his ribs crack. He shouted out in pain and was about to scream when the half-melted hand of the Terrestrial Angel clamped over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"J-Just s-shut up for, err, an m-minute!" The Terrestrial Angel managed out and removed his hand from Palladium's mouth. Palladium was trembling because he could feel the creature, literally, melting on top of him. He was starting to regret ever exposing the Terrestrial Angel to this; he actually felt pity for the creature's suffering.

"I-If o-only I was r-real then maybe I c-can have you!" The Terrestrial Angel rasped. The Terrestrial Angel leans down, only an inch away from Palladium's face. Palladium didn't know what to do, but he felt the creature's warm breath on his lips. He could see the creature's eyes and nose melting away, he wanted to scream. Is he going to bite my lips off? Is he going to try and crush my head in? Palladium thought. He felt the Terrestrial Angel's lips on him, he can taste the earth and honey on the lips. It was like the sun's warmth was washing over him again, it was almost like getting a present for the first time. The kiss was better than Valtor's, or was it Baltor's, and it was more innocent than Ogron's. It was very nice…

Then pop like a balloon, the Terrestrial Angel melts into a gray liquid on top of Palladium. Palladium then shivers in disgust and finally stands up; he was only able to get a small fraction of what was left of the Terrestrial Angel, he could feel bile rising in his throat. He instinctively covers his mouth with his hand and swallows the bile back down, he didn't want to throw up and have more stuff to clean from his clothes. Palladium then breathes in and out for a few minutes to calm down.

Breathe in….. The Terrestrial Angel is gone.

Breathe out…. He's nothing but gray sludge.

Breathe in… He kissed me.

Breathe out….. He tasted like warmth and earth.

Breathe in… He was gentle.

Breathe out…. He wanted to be real.

Breathe in…. He died painfully.

Breathe out… I regret "killing" him like that.

Breathe in….. I can hear a flute playing.

Breathe out….. Wait a minute; I can hear a flute playing?

Palladium turns around to see a tall, tan middle-aged man with a glass flute in his mouth. He's wearing a tattered, grey trench coat, black slacks, black boots, and a red scarf. I've seen this man before, Palladium thought. He was in the forest….. No he was at the willow tree…. He was telling stories… No he was playing a flute…. He was…. He was….. Was…

"Nickel?" Palladium breathed out. Nickel blinks in wonderment and stops playing the flute.

"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out!" Nickel joked. He's very funny… No he's not…. He's just very queer and droll like….. Who?

"Hey what's the gray sludge on you? Did you fall into a puddle of the Silver Surfer?" Nickel laughed. Palladium was snapped away from his thoughts by that, but now he wonders what a Silver Surfer is.

"You know my cabin's not far from here and I do have some clothes for you to borrow, but wait a minute. Where's the angel?" Nickel asked bluntly. Angel? Palladium thought. Oh he's referring to Avalon.

"Um well today is Day of the Roses so he's probably spending it with his family, I think." Palladium replied unsure.

"Oh well anyway the offer on the cabin and the change of clothes is still open." Nickel chirped. That sounds nice but I don't want to be a burden, Palladium thought.

"Oh thank you for the offer but I really should be getting back to my dorm…." Palladium declined. Nickel let out a low whistle, not the "you're sexy" and but the "you're missing out" kind.

"Well I guess I'll have to drink all that hot cider to myself then." Nickel drawled. Palladium perks up at the word "cider" and thoughts of apples are floating in his mind.

"Cider, you mean as in apple cider?" Palladium nearly begged.

"Yeah and I made so much of it I don't think I'd be able to…." Nickel gets cut off by Palladium.

"I accept your offer!" Palladium exclaimed. Nickel claps his hand in victory and Palladium goes over to the tree trunk that his sword is in and pulls it out, he follows Nickel deeper into Gloomy Woods.

The so-called "cabin" was more like a shack in Palladium's opinion. It was no bigger than an outhouse and is made of the same grey wood as the trees and has a tin roof with one window that was on the door, the house was enclosed by the Gloomy Wood trees. There was a little dirt path that lead to the door and a stump with an axe in it on the right hand side of the path, on the other side of the path is a pile of chopped wood. How can he live in this state! Palladium thought.

"Welcome to home sweet home!" Nickel exclaimed. He's joking right, Palladium thought. Nickel walks to his door and opens it, he gestures for Palladium to go in. Maybe I should've declined his offer, Palladium thought gloomily. Palladium sighs and squeezes his way into the house and Nickel followed suit, Palladium couldn't believe what he finds. The inside of the little shack was huge; it must be magic Palladium thought. The size of the room was nearly triple the size of the outside of the "cabin", it has polished, hard oak floor with a dark green rug spread on top of it. On the right side of the room there is a black sofa with a brick fire place and a plasma TV hanging above the mantle. In the right hand corner there is an oak countertop and oak cupboards above it, there's also a black stove, refrigerator, and a dishwasher. On the opposite side there is a large oak table that has six chairs and a small chandelier over it, and in the left corner there are two doors. One door leads to the master bedroom while the other leads to the bathroom.

"T-This place looks amazing!" Palladium commented. Nickel flashes him a wolfish grin and heads to the kitchen, Palladium watches as Nickel takes out a jug of cider, a pot, and two mugs. Nickel then sets the items on top of the countertop and turns on the stove, he gestures for Palladium to take a seat on the sofa and he does. Nickel puts the pot on top of the stove and pours the cider into it; he then takes a seat with Palladium.

"In about ten minutes it'll be hot enough to blow on it!" Nickel chirped. He's very…smiley, Palladium thought.

"So what are you doing in the middle of Gloomy Woods? Shouldn't you be in Magix, celebrating with the rest of the people?" Nickel asked. Palladium looks at his sword and then at his clothes and finally at Nickel, he was deciding whether or not he should tell him.

"Well you see I didn't feel like being around that much happiness, it reminds me too much of my past. So I wanted to just practice for this big exam in my potionology/nature class." Palladium replied quietly. It wasn't a lie; he does have an exam coming up. Palladium then heard the pot bubbling and Nickel left for the stove, he came back though with two mugs of hot apple cider.

"One for you and one for me." Nickel chirped and handed one to Palladium and then goes to sit down with him. Palladium blows on his drink gently before taking a sip, he pulled back because the roof of his mouth was burned by the cider.

"Hot huh?" Nickel teased. Palladium glares at him and continues to blow on his drink.

"Man kid the way you keep blowing on that reminds me of my kid!" Nickel exclaimed. Palladium stops blowing on his cider and looks at Nickel.

"You have a kid? So how's old is he…or she?" Palladium asked.

"He's would be about your age or so." Nickel replied.

"So why aren't you spending time with him today?" Palladium asked. Nickel looks away and Palladium feels some compunction for asking. They probably had a fight, Palladium thought.

"Well let's say we haven't spoken to each other in years…" Nickel said softly. Palladium then looks at his cider, it must be lonely he thought. Maybe it would be best if I changed the subject, Palladium thought.

"Well the cider is great and…..well I need some clothes as you see." Palladium gestures at his outfit covered in grey sludge. Nickel blinks in surprise and then nearly drops his cider in surprise.

"Oh I almost forgot about that! I'll go and get you some fresh clothes so wait here." Nickel left and went to his bedroom. Well at least we're not celebrating it alone, Palladium thought gleefully.

Palladium gives a great big stretch and a yawn, today was fun he thought. It was about eight at night the last time he checked, he spent most of the day with Nickel and preparing a feast with him. So for once he wasn't alone today. He changed out of the clothes Nickel gave him and makes a mental note to return them the next time he sees Nickel, he puts on some denim jeans and black sweater on. He then notices that something was one his desk, he takes a closer look to find a purple star of Bethlehem. The star of Bethlehem represents hope and purple represents royalty, a royal hope. Hope for what? Hope to find my father? Hope to get all my memories back? But what does the purple mean? I'm not a royal anymore, maybe it has to do with one of my friends, Palladium thought. Palladium goes to grab his memorabilia box and added to the rest of the flowers, maybe I should start a flower collection he mused. He smiles and puts the box away; he couldn't wait to tell Avalon about his day.


	6. A Emerald Marigold

Like Every Child Should Chapter Six

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Pas Si Simple by Yann Tiersen, The End by The Doors

"Now the Magical Reality Chamber is nothing that you have ever experienced before…." Palladium tunes out most of what Professor Vainamoinen, his Potionology professor, because he already knows what the Magical Reality Chamber is, how to use it, repair it if it should break, how much money the school paid, and etc. I wish he would skip this lecture and go straight into what are we doing for the test, he thought. I can't wait until Saturday comes again, I'll be able to get more of my memories back and I get spend some time with Avalon. Maybe he and I can go to that little café or walk down the Chiming Path, or-

"Palladium Captain, you're the first to go." Vainamoinen announced. Palladium instantly snaps out of his daydreaming and nearly stumbles into the Magical Reality Chamber when his name got called. The inside of the Magical Reality Chamber has a suspended metal sidewalk over the Chamber's heart. The Chamber's heart is really a ball of blue and white energy that powers the Chamber and helps create the reality, the whole room is surrounded by magical amber panels. These plates are more like scanners, almost like a high-tech version of beast powder, which measures a person's magical prowess and creates a reality best suited to test a person's magical abilities or in this case, Palladium's magical abilities.

"So what's my test going to be about?" Palladium asked. Okay there are at least three common tests when it comes to this, one is an offensive one, another is survival, and the other is bringing life to a dead planet. The last two are a bit easier, sometimes, than the first one. Palladium thought. Maybe if I'm lucky it'll just be reviving a planet.

"You'll have to fight and defeat a rogue Wizard; you can only use spells and nothing else." Vainamoinen informed. I get to fight a rogue Wizard? Maybe it's Ogron or one of his men. Palladium snorts loudly at his thought. His Professor just raised his bushy white eyebrow in interest and then proceeds in activating the Chamber, a ball of white and blue light engulfs Palladium before spreading out in the whole Chamber.

When the spots in Palladium's eyes finally fade, he can see that he was surrounded by a forest of leafless trees. All of these trees exhibit a strong negative, dead energy, Hell he can literally feel it pounding unmercifully on his senses. Usually this would be sufficient enough to knock most magical beings, like almost anyone in the _magical_ universe, out but Palladium, thankfully, has experience with this kind of negative energy. Hell when he was just in high school, he was actually practicing with this kind of negative energy. But that's all in the past now…a past that's about to catch up to him.

"Nice way to weaken an opponent, a very magically inexperienced opponent that is. Is this all my opponent can do?" Palladium commented haughtily. The ground starts to shake and Palladium smiles at that. Good my opponent is short-tempered; it'll be much easier to take out a hot-headed enemy than a calm, level-headed one. Palladium thought. My opponent is either going to emerge from the ground or controls the earth, I better figure out which one it is.

"Obviously this you're not really good at this. Maybe you're just some amateur street magician like Briss Bangle or maybe Houd-" Palladium was cut off when the ground shakes again but much harder than before. Since this person hasn't encased me in the ground, it's obvious that the person is going to emerge from the ground. A very big person that is Palladium thought. Palladium runs to a nearby tree and climbs up it; since his opponent is in the ground it would be stupid to let his opponent to let him have that advantage. The ground stops shaking once he climbed up the tree. That's odd the wizard should've sprung up from the ground by now, so it means that the wizard wasn't planning to attack me instead it was trying to get me off the ground. The wizard is probably looking for a way to escape through some kind of tunnel under the ground. Palladium rubs his hand together and closes his eyes to concentrate, a green ball of energy forms between his hands.

"Plasma Sphere." Palladium shouts and hurls at the ground. The ground cracks and crumbles away to reveal spiral stone steps and a large black hole in the center. So he must've created these stone steps after he blasted this hole in the ground, but once he was deep enough in the hole he used magic to seal the entrance. Palladium thought. This explains why the ground was shaking, but since it stopped he must've reached his destination by now. But it's not too late, I can still catch him, but it would take far too long by simply descending down with these steps. Palladium looks to the sky one last time and smirks, he steps back from the hole, then runs to the hole, and jumps into the abyss.

Palladium has done a lot of risk-taking in his short life from tangling with a shadow dragon to accidently destroying Lydia's prom dress, but probably jumping into a hole, that he has no idea where it leads, was probably not one of his brightest moments. Yet as his body was plunging deeper and faster into the darkness like a bowling ball in the air, he couldn't help but think about Avalon, more specifically about his Paladin form. Do all Paladins have the same wings or are they different like Fairies'? Does his suit stay the same or morph into something else? Did his hair remain the same? Maybe it's out of its braid and free like an-

"Oh shit!" Palladium cursed. He sees light at the end of the dark hole and when there's light, there's ground, ground where he can break his neck or leg if it isn't soft.

"Levitatus Selfus!" Palladium shouted and his body immediately stops plummeting and remains frozen in the air. He was just barely hovering above a lake, a shallow lake that was green like chlorophyll and he can see all sorts of precious stones residing at the bottom of the lake. There was only one place where he could stand and that was in the center of the lake where it has a sandy bank that was big as a pitcher's mound in those Earth games. The magic from the spell was beginning to wear off and he starts his slow descent to the sandy mound, it only took a minute before he finally lands on the mound. The mound hasn't tried to swallow me whole so that's great, but where is the wizard? He wondered.

"Don't locate me a lizard, find me that wizard!" Palladium shouted. It was probably the most ineloquent charm he has ever uttered, but it did work. A small green ball of magical energy appeared in the air, the ball circles around Palladium before plunging beneath Palladium. Oh shit! Palladium cursed. Before he could even utter a spell, the sand on the mound whirls around him like a twister.

"Mother Fucker!" Palladium cursed as some of the sand went into his eyes and temporarily blinds him. Hr rubs his eyes furiously to get the sand out, but then something forces his hands away from his eyes and holds them down. It's the wizard, his mind screams at him.

"I have to admit you're very queer and dim for choosing this daedal trek than the simple detour. You should've used an earthquake spell at the beginning because then you would've made it out of here with a pass on your test and less bruises." The wizard whispered into his ears. Palladium's face burned scarlet from the taunting of the wizard. I'll admit he was right, but then what would've been the point of tunneling to this lake? Aren't lessons more about the journey than the destination? So what would've been the point from doing what the wizard said earlier? I could've ended this long time ago, but…I can get out of this now. Palladium thought. I'll have to use that spell, the one Endor taught me so long ago….

"Laat de haat intransitivo moje serse." Palladium muttered. He recalls all the years of abuse and neglect in his early teen years, he concentrates on the emotion of hate. The wizard just laughs at him, thinking he was speaking gibberish.

"Men in mijn hands in corso mano krasc zyvia z hier man." Palladium shouted. The hatred from his heart courses through his veins and into his hands, the energy crackles and pops between his fingertips like lightning. He feels so powerful, so dominant with this dark magical energy! He can see why witches like dark magic now. Palladium grasps hold onto the thighs of the wizards and holds on for dear life, he could feel the wizard's life leaving him more and more as he held on. The wizard screams like he has been stabbed in the eye by this and tries to tighten his grip on Palladium's arms in hopes of breaking them, but it was to no avail because he didn't have the strength.

"Take that you son of a bitch." Palladium said triumphantly. The wizard was a goner now, I'm going to win! Palladium thought. The wizard's grip lessens and Palladium was able to escape from the hold, he turns to watch as the wizard finally dies from the lack of energy in his body. Palladium wins and the simulation ends.

When Professor Vainamoinen called Palladium to his desk, Palladium thought it was about his grade. He didn't even notice the disgusted looks and disapproving stares from his classmates as he walked to his Professor's desk. He didn't realize that he was in trouble until his teacher spoke in a harsh, hushed tone. His teacher informed him that he would have to come back here tonight for a meeting, a meeting about his future here at Magix. Palladium pales when hears that and the first thought that comes to his mind is, "What did I do wrong?" He wants to ask that question, but holds his tongue and silently returns to his seat and watches as his other classmates do their test. He doesn't care that his classmates were whispering behind his back or their secret texting. He has bigger things to worry about like his Dance project next period, and he puts all thoughts of the meeting aside and focuses on remembering his dance steps.

Here he was twirling in a long, dark green skirt embedded with emeralds and holding a tambourine to his bare, tan chest. He was skipping barefooted and making his hips and butt shake like thunder. He was shaking his hips and twirling with his tambourine, his feet never stopped moving like he was afraid to stop. He makes his body slither like a snake that's trying to get away from the sun which was his tambourine; he then twirls clockwise and counterclockwise, never once did his hips stopped moving. Once he slows down, he focuses on the tambourine and uses it like a platter and goes back and forth like some waiter but with his hips moving. He then prances around the studio like a gazelle and claps with the tambourine in hand. He kept twisting and turning, twisting and turning, twisting and turning, until finally he does a perfect spilt on the floor. He expects to hear his classmates' applause or whistles like he usually does, but it was strangely quiet. His teachers notice the silence too and stares at their students, most of their students have disapproving looks that were aimed at Palladium.

"Great job Palladium, you get a perfect score!" His teachers congratulated him in unison. None of his classmates clapped for him, instead they glared at him. Palladium was starting to feel the pressure of their glares, it was unbearable.

"Since I'm done, may I leave early?" Palladium asked quietly. The teachers stared at each other unsure by this, but they eventually nodded and Palladium thanked them and left for his dorm room.

Today has been odd for Palladium, or maybe terrible at this rate. Yet when Palladium saw a very familiar Cleopatra-like hair and silver eyed woman at his door, he thought this day couldn't get any stranger. But when that woman stood up and looked happy, he couldn't help but think that either a fairy got hazed by a gang of witches or some pixie got humiliated by Sprites, it's what the people in his realm called them, would result in a witch to smile.

"Bloody Mary what are you doing here?" Palladium asked suspiciously. He hasn't seen her in a long time.

"I have got to admit I thought you were some fairy pleaser or one of those artsy goodie-goodies, but I admit I was wrong." She admitted. What is she talking about? Palladium wondered.

"Is this about what I did in the Potionology test?" Palladium asked.

"Oh man pretending that you didn't use one of the "Forbidden Spells" is cool. I like how you don't care about getting expelled soon." Bloody Mary replied casually. Palladium felt dizzy at the last part. I'm going to get expelled?

"There's a party at this dark part of town in Magix, only Witches and dark Wizards are allowed but I can vouch for you. Well I probably won't have to since all of Magix will know what you did in a few hours." She informed him. Yet all he could think about was expulsion….

"That's sound great, let me go and get changed." Palladium said automatically. Bloody Mary nods and moves out of the way, and Palladium goes into his dorm and closes the door. Palladium wants to cry, scream, and curse at the recent news, but instead he goes over to his desk and decides to call Lydia to break the news that he'll be coming back sooner than expected. He reaches for his phone, but then notices a flower near his phone. It was a green marigold, marigold represents hopelessness and the green was more of an emerald color. The emerald color must have represents me and how hopeless my situation is. Palladium thought bitterly. A knock on the door shakes Palladium back to reality and remembers he has to get dressed for a party; he puts down the flower and goes to his closet to find an outfit to wear. Well if he's going to get expelled, he might as well get wasted before he goes.


	7. An Isabelline Mallow

Like Every Child Should Chapter Seven

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Blame It on the Alcohol by Jamie Foxx, Black Friday Rule by Flogging Molly

Avalon- Hero by Nickleback, Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode

Main Themes- Into the Fire by Thirteen Senses, Untitled #4 by Sigur Ros

Twisting around like dark snakes, drinking until they become numb, and casting spells upon innocent, ignorant Fairies that happened to walk in, is what "Club Le Fay" was made for. The club looks like a wooden shack painted black on the outside, it was made like that on purpose to repel Fairies from entering the dark magic sanctioned place. Inside was warehouse decorated in a Victorian Gothic style, there's enough room for a DJ booth and plenty of tables to gamble, make wagers, and make deals. The place is stocked with various alcohols, most illegal, and packed with Witches, Vampires, and various other dark entities. All of them were dressed up in typical black leather and wore dark make-up; none of them would dare crack a smile in each other's present. It was all very dreary…..and stereotypical to Palladium. He expected a group of occultists plotting to corrupt the world, or at least a bunch of magical drug dealers. Palladium is dressed in black leather pants and a black leather jacket over his red t-shirt with black stripes; his shoes are black hunting shoes. He was dressed like he was going to fight in a gang than for a night of drinks.

"Still gloomy I see I'll buy you a drink." Bloody Mary offered. Let me guess you're going to buy me a Bloody Mary? Palladium mused.

"Sure anything that doesn't have Mary Jane or some hex on it would be great." Palladium joked dryly. Bloody Mary gave him a curious look at the word "Mary Jane" but goes to the bar and orders them a drink. He wasn't in an excited, let's-get-it-hammered mood like most people his age; instead he was going to drink something to make him forget about today. Hell he was drinking farewell to Magix pretty soon, it'll be pretty funny when he shows up drunk and tells the girls about how he failed like everyone secretly expected him to do. Oh yeah that does wonders for his self-esteem.

"Here, a Newts and Tonic for the grousing elf." Bloody Mary said playfully. Palladium sighs at her teasing and grabs the drink; he looks at the drink and sees Newts swimming around the purple drink, he shrugs and just gulps the drink down. Vanilla drenched in Vodka and dusted with three layers of salt, welcomes Palladium's taste buds. It was probably the worst drink he ever had. Yet he still lapped up every drop like a dehydrated man would do with water. He wanted to be dazed and muddled, he needed to forget.

"Hey slow down, there are more where they came from. I've never seen someone actually drinking it down without vomiting it back up. Elves are strange…" Bloody Mary commented. Palladium ignores her and continues to drink his tonic, he felt more wound up then relaxed now.

"You know there's a guy staring at you." She pointed out. Palladium grunts and continues to nurse his drink.

"He's actually pretty handsome in a pious way." She commented. Handsome in a pious way, never heard that before. Palladium thought mockingly. He could care less how handsome this guy is, all he wants is to get into a drunken stupor and forget about Magix for awhile.

"Oh he's coming this way; I'll go leave you alone for this guy. Bye." She saluted and left Palladium by himself. She left her drink and Palladium snatches it, he nearly guzzles it down and wipes some stray drops from his face with his sleeve. He was adamant about not being sober when this guy flirts with him. I'll get even drunker if this guy is a priest, Palladium promised as he remembered Bloody Mary's comment.

"Getting drunk for me, how sweet of you." A British voice said sarcastically. Palladium stiffens and blanches at the voice, he suddenly feels sober now. Oh Spirits not him, Palladium groaned inwardly. It was Ogron, the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle, sitting nonchalantly across from him.

"If memory serves me best, you stole a kiss from me. Are you going to try and steal my virginity now?" Palladium asked with as much venom as he could muster in his dazed state. Ogron grins, like a fucking Cheshire cat at him, not even fazed by Palladium's remark. Oh I can't wait until someone knocks him from his arrogant pedestal, Palladium smiled at the thought.

"It goes against my religion to steal." Ogron replied coolly. And what religion warrants a man the right to rip Fairies' wings off and plunge Earth into the Dark Ages? Palladium nearly asked but stopped himself.

"What are you here for?" Palladium demanded.

"To save your drunken arse from getting raped and killed by the Vampires in this establishment." Ogron informed him.

"Oh what a good, honorable _Christian_ you are." Palladium said sarcastically. Ogron's grin was immediately wiped away by the Christian comment. Hit an old sore spot did I? Palladium giggled.

"If I may ask, why are you getting shitfaced?" Ogron asked nonchalantly.

"Well if you must know, I got accepted to attend Magix University. It was the greatest opportunity of my life, I thought. When I got to this place, I met a handsome Paladin He's so kind, handsome, knowledgeable…" Palladium drifted off.

"Well that has nothing to do about today….You see… my Realm is very liberal….and what other Realms view as forbidden my realm views it as an experiment. Well the schools in my realm didn't teach me about Forbidden Spells….and well….." Palladium mumbled under his breath.

"You cast one of the Forbidden Spells and now you're scared of being expelled." Ogron finished.

"Too late for being expelled, I'm going to get expelled. Everyone says so." Palladium informed him.

"Really now, and how do you know you're not going to get a lecture and a slap on the wrist?" Ogron asked skeptically.

"W-Well….for I, life likes to be very difficult on me…especially when it seems easy to others." Palladium replied. Anything little that happens in his life suddenly turns big for him like meeting Ogron and then Avalon. They didn't speak for a few minutes, and only made noises of gulping of their drinks.

"Let's go." Ogron piped up after the long awkward silence. Palladium takes one last swigs of his drink; the saltiness of the drink almost makes him heave.

"Go where?" Palladium asked dryly. They were in Magix, but very _few_ places would allow _the_ Fairy Hunter that brought destruction to an entire race of Fairies to just waltz right in. The only reason why Ogron hasn't been assaulted here is because everyone practices dark magic and most of them are drunk, including Bloody Mary.

"Just follow me." Ogron ordered nonchalantly. Palladium wasn't a person born without an almost divine common sense; he knows that following a pious, evil mastermind might lead to something bad happening to him. Then again, he was really, really is not in his right mind, the alcohol in his system wasn't helping him either.

"Okay." Palladium ceded. Ogron got up and Palladium followed him, they both exited the dark, magical place.

Avalon had a particularly uneventful day. In all of his classes, none of his students were acting up or gawking at him today. In fact, everyone seemed a bit dazed than usual, it was a bit…suspicious. He put his suspicions in the back of his mind and focused on the weekend, most of his focus was on Palladium. Palladium was a very different kind of elf, mostly because his lack of memories of about the first ten years of his life and his parentage. Now he was gaining back most of his memories, but the problem is most of his memories are censored on his father. He doesn't even know his name or what he looks like, it's an odd case. There was only a few reasons for specific censorship, memories of abuse, critical secrets, and spite. As far as Palladium's memories goes, his father hadn't abused him or made any powerful, dark enemies. Avalon couldn't penetrate the spell that censored Palladium's memories of his father; the spell was far too ancient and powerful, even for a Paladin like himself. Someone had taken the time to perfect a memory-erasing spell and cross it with censoring spell; those two spells together aren't easy to combine like two unlikely jigsaw pieces. It takes centuries, most likely millenniums, of experience and knowledge to do that. It had to be someone older than Avalon, older than perhaps most of the living Paladins, to pull this off….and BANG a loud crash against the floor snaps Avalon from his thoughts.

"Shit, maybe I should've come here when I was more sober!" A female voice groaned. A witch was on the floor and barely was able to stand, Avalon rushes to her side and carries her to the nearest empty bench. This wasn't the first time a drunken woman entered his classroom, it was a college after all, and it wasn't the first time a witch was in his classroom.

"Yes maybe you should have." Avalon muttered. He didn't like the smell of sweat and foolishness that clings to this woman; he would much rather prefer naivety and nervousness or roses and hope than her stench.

"You're Avalon, the Avalon that the elf constantly moons over, and so does a hundred other girls?" The witch asked. Avalon eyes almost widens when he hears "elf" because there was only one elf on this campus and it was Palladium. How did a witch know someone as blithe as Palladium? Sweetness and Witches don't mix.

"How do you know Palladium?" Avalon asked calmly.

"Saved his girlish ass from being ridiculed by some dancing fairy…oh shit!" The witch swore.

"Did you forget something at the bar?" Avalon asked. It was a standard question that he always used on the drunks that somehow stumble in here.

"No it's Palladium…..I left him with my drinks. Here's probably drunk by now and with that red-head…..oh who the fuck was that red head? I know who he is…but his name eludes me." The witch moaned. Palladium was drunk and alone with a red-head that most likely was a convict or a rapist. Avalon could imagine Palladium, drunk and vulnerable, to that red-head.

"Memorio cleanus." Avalon said. The spell is used to help the person casted upon to remember recent event more clearly and the way that the girl stiffened at being spelled, it would seem that the spell worked.

"Oh shit…the red-head…..he was….well is that evil Wizard of Earth. I think his name is Ogan or Oden, something like that." The witch mumbled. Ogron, leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle, is with Palladium. A man that almost single-handedly destroyed the magic of Earth and its Fairies is with Palladium, a shy, stuttering student of Potionology. Avalon left without another word for the school's Hall of Records to find out where Palladium's room is. He'll need a possession of Palladium's to find him, hopefully in time.

Soft and warm again like when his father spoon-fed him some hot apple pie with apple cider, it was so very lulling. He didn't know how long he's been like this, maybe from the beginning, but what was the beginning again? The alcohol didn't do this to him; alcohol makes him disoriented and cold, what was this substance again? Maybe a Rose Root mashed together in Honey Water and Lion Oil, those ingredients usually cause this kind of warmth and loss of time. It also is a great cure to hangovers and headaches if he remembers. His head wasn't pounding like a drum anymore, he could think more clearly now and organize his thoughts again. Someone was humming something about God and Satan, something queer and foreign to him. A pious red-head was staring at him with icy blue eyes, his skin so pale like the moon hovering above them.

"Well since you're awake that means my potion must've worked." Ogron hummed. Well I better add potions to the long list of things I just found about him, Palladium thought.

"How long have I been out?" Palladium asked. Or maybe should I ask how long have you been staring at me? Palladium thought.

"Oh a good hour or so, really it took me at least ten minutes for you to drink my potion. You were being hysterical and screaming that it was poison. Don't you trust me at all?" Ogron asked coyly. I trust you like a baby bird trusts a cobra, Palladium retorted inwardly.

"Thanks for curing my…drunkenness." Palladium mumbled.

"….You're welcome." Ogron finally said after a long pause. Obviously he's not use to getting thanks and I wonder why, Palladium thought with a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Palladium wasn't sure if he was making a statement or asking a question. They have nothing more to say to each other and it was starting to get rather uncomfortable hanging around Ogron, Ogron was a bit less cheeky and talkative this time around. Why is it so quiet? Palladium thought. Noise was an everyday occurrence for him, but the silence was nice….for a short while.

"Thanks for the flowers." Palladium said finally. Ogron gave him a peculiar and questioning look. Looks like it was him! Palladium thought gleefully. But what does he have against Avalon?

"You do realize where you are, don't you?" Ogron asked. Palladium could see that he was on a rickety, old bench and there were plenty of gray, leafless trees surrounding them.

"Somewhere in Gloomy Woods?" Palladium guessed. A resounding obvious silence from Ogron's end was the answer. Why would he take me all the way from the club to here? What did he have plan for me before I woke up? Palladium wondered.

"Nothing to stain your foolish innocence, I can assure you." Ogron answered as if he read Palladium's mind.

"I believe you, but why bring me all the way to Gloomy Woods?" Palladium inquired.

"You passed out as soon as I administered the potion to you, but the potion doesn't make anyone pass out so I thought you were exhausted and brought you to a quiet place to rest." Ogron replied simply. It was a logical reason….but that just wasn't all was it?

"Yeah I had a very…..exhausting day." Palladium muttered. I better end this now, for all I know Bloody Mary must've sobered up by now and panicking. Palladium thought.

"Thank you…..for everything." Palladium said with gratitude. Ogron frowns at him, he didn't like how overly grateful this Palladium is. He likes the anger of Palladium more, but this Palladium won't be _that_ for another few years. He isn't going to be any use to him now.

"Goodbye." Ogron bid him and left. Palladium is by himself now on the bench, he didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. His body still feels a bit sleepy and he wasn't in any hurry to get expelled from Magix. He sighs and listens for any kind of noise in the forest, a soft beat of the wind makes Palladium perks up at the noise. Palladium turns his head at the noise and sees a man with golden and white angel wings flying towards him with his orange sword. The angel was Avalon.

"Did Ogron cause you any sort of harm?" Avalon asked in a worried tone. Palladium likes how Avalon is concerned for his well-being, it feels nice to know that someone cares….maybe he should call his friends and ask if they still care. Well Lucidia is in magical med school, Rydia is at law school, Gydia is at business and accountant school, Nydia is on that historic trip with her class, and Lydia is at military school. They might be too busy to call them, it would be selfish of him just to call them and ask if they still care….besides he still has Avalon to talk to.

"No we just…..reminisced about old days." Palladium lied and assured him. No need to get Avalon involved with my "Ogron problems" as he dubbed them. A silence ensues after that; it was in that time Avalon knew that Palladium was lying.

"Why did you go to that bar?" Avalon inquired. Obviously he doesn't listen to campus gossip, Palladium huffed inwardly.

"…..to forget." Palladium replied softly.

"About what?" Avalon asked.

"About my expulsion." Palladium replied wearily.

"If you were expelled I would've heard about it by now." Avalon informed him. There were only three ways for a student to be expelled from Magix and it is raping another student, killing another student, and casting a Forbidden spell upon another student. Palladium doesn't have the malice and skills to do the first two, so he must've did the last one. But what would posses him to cast a forbidden spell? Avalon wondered.

"It was during a test for Potionology…..I had to defeat my enemy by any means necessary….he didn't say anything about not using Forbidden Spells! How was I supposed to know anything that it was common knowledge to use Forbidden Spells! Well anyway…..I used one and my enemy died in minutes….the enemy wasn't even real, it was some illusion in the Magical Reality Chamber!" Palladium ranted. He buries his face in his hands and feels embarrassed at how he ranted at Avalon, he feels like a fool. He hears a chuckle and notices it was Avalon.

"You're not going to get expelled for that, it has to be another student. Honestly, you're so worried about killing an illusion…." Avalon chortled. Palladium suddenly bursts out laughing; he was nearly pounding the bench with his fists in laughter. I've been worried about nothing! How funny, oh well…getting drunk over nothing! Palladium's mind screamed at him. He has been acting like a fool for nothing!

"Thank you for coming to search for me, it's nice to know that someone cares." Palladium said almost jokingly. He was so relieved that he wouldn't get expelled! He wouldn't have the girls give him the we-told-you-so look and try to comfort him, no pity for now.

"Yes…..I do care." Avalon admitted. He grasps Palladium's hand and gives him a reassuring squeeze, Palladium beams up at him. He loves the affection from Avalon.

"May I have my sword back?" Palladium asked. He must've used my sword as part of a location spell to find me, Palladium thought. Avalon hands back Palladium's sword.

"Well I better go…it's going to be a long walk back to Magix." Palladium said and stood up to leave, but Avalon grabs his hand and stops him from leaving.

"I can fly you back." Avalon offered. Palladium opens his mouth and wants to reject his kind offer, but only small noises comes out of his throat. Palladium shakes his head "yes" since he couldn't answer Avalon properly.

An Isabelline Mallow was waiting for him when he arrived home; it was on his desk just like all of the other flowers. A Mallow means consumed by love, while Isabelline is the same white as Avalon's jacket. So Ogron must've stuck around to see Avalon hold my hand, Palladium realized. No note again like the last few flowers, why would he do this? Am I important to him? Palladium wondered as he put himself to bed. He didn't see the angel with black hair and a mallow in her hand; she flies away from there and heads north.


	8. A Lust Anemone

Like Every Child Should Chapter Eight

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Burning For You by Blue Oyster Cult, Here I Go Again by Whitesnake

Main Themes- The Breakup Song by The Greg Kihn Band, Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas

Things slowly went back to normal for Palladium, Ogron was right that he would receive a "slap on the wrist" and a warning from the school's headmaster. The rumors that circulated about Palladium's possible expulsion immediately died when Palladium came strolling on the campus for his classes the very next day. Most of his classmates were shocked, the females aghast, that he wasn't expelled. Some people viewed unfair at how lenient the school was being for allowing him to stay and not get punished, but those same people quickly forgot as the week progressed on more important things like "who was dating so and so" or preparing for the midterms which will come in less than a month. Palladium was supposed to have another memory regression session with Avalon but Avalon canceled it, not in lieu of current events but because Avalon is going to find this person that could supposedly break the censorship on Palladium's memories or at least help him find a person who can. Palladium feels something akin to relief from hearing this, not because of the chance of really _**seeing**_ his father but of not seeing Avalon this weekend. He feels like he made an ass out of himself and wanted to avoid Avalon a bit. Today was Saturday, Palladium has no classes today and he finished up the last of his homework this morning. It has been a few weeks since he saw Nickel, he hasn't even heard from him since the Day of the Roses.

It was cool afternoon for a Saturday in November, in about a few two weeks or so it will go from welcomed coolness to bitter cold. Palladium donning a light black sweater and a pair of jeans with black sneakers, heads out for Gloomy Woods. The Gloomy Woods was shrouded in a persistent mist that hides the path to Nickel's house; if Palladium were fully human, he would either wander around the woods aimlessly or turn back. Since he is half Woodland elf, still magical even if it is forbidden for his race, he can perform those miraculous feats that humans cannot with just a simple weather incantation.

"Clearus temporalus mistos." Palladium muttered. The mist dissipates enough for Palladium to see the path, it will only last for about two hours, normally it would last an hour but since Palladium is an elf so his magic lasts longer. Palladium follows the brown, foot-trodden path deep into Gloomy Woods. The little house made of wood and scrap metal was glowing in the distance, Nickel must have left the lights on again. It wouldn't be a surprise since Gloomy Woods was almost as desolately dark during the day as it is at night; it was very difficult for the creatures and the people who live there to tell whether it's daytime or nighttime. It was also hard to tell if there was someone stalking you or the woods were naturally chilly.

"Laser sphere." Palladium says and a light green orb of magical energy appears in his right hand. He wasn't going to take any chances about being attacked. The lights from the house seems to thicken as Palladium approaches closer to his destination, he could now see a silhouette in the window. He could see Nickel hunched over in the front of the window, unaware a dangerous silhouette looming over him. Out of reflex and worry, Palladium throws the laser sphere through the window and at the so-called dangerous shadow. Nickel was able to narrowly miss the sphere, but the shadow was hit squarely in its chest. Nickel pokes his head out and sees Palladium, a look of bemusement and annoyance.

"Do you throw energy balls through windows often, Pal?" Nickel bemused. Palladium would usually frown at the shortening of his name, mostly because in his youth it was used in cruel jest, but this time he blushed. Nickel leaves the window and opens the door to his house, he gestures for Palladium to come in. Palladium could tell there was going to be a long night for explanations and discussions.

*  
"The person you just shot is called Incubus." Nickel explained. The distorted shadow, or Incubus as he was now known, was slumped against the sofa and clutching at his smoking chest. He has very pale skin and glowing red eyes with pearly white fangs, his face is very angular like a fox but sunken to reveal his cheekbones. He has glossy, black hair that reaches his shoulder in straight rows and sharp, pointed nose. He has on a ruff black rain coat with a dirty black dress shirt under it and torn black slacks with black boots. He wasn't handsome, or beautiful, or even pretty in human terms, or in Palladium's opinion, but he was a vampire. A very shabby, sickly, and almost elderly looking one to be precise, Palladium added mentally.

"Aren't you vampires supposed to be a bit more….glamorous?" Palladium asked bluntly. Incubus stares at him with a mixture of fury and annoyance.

"Well Mr. State-The-Asininely-Obvious I'm clearly injured here and I lost a good portion of my blood to the floor over there!" Incubus gestures to the bloodstained floor to the right of the sofa. Palladium flinches at the evident hostility in his voice, no point in talking to a pissed off vampire anymore.

"Nickel, how do you know a vamp-him?" Palladium quickly caught himself from saying "vampire" out loud. Incubus glares at him even harder, not because of what he was going to say but what he didn't say fully. No balls this one, Incubus thought to himself.

"He and I were roommates a long time ago, he recently 'moved out' so I offered him a place to stay for the night and most part of the day." Nickel explained. Incubus snorts at Nickel's "explanation" and stares back into the mocha colored eyes of Palladium.

"By roommates he means we were cellmates, and by 'move out' he means that I am recently sprung from prison." Palladium could literally hear his train of thoughts suddenly crash against a wall of disbelief. Nickel, man of apple cider and sweetness, was in prison with this freed convict? Nickel sends a sideways glare at Incubus, clearly stating he didn't want Palladium to know that.

"Sorry Nickey, but the boy was going to find out sooner or later. Don't worry boy, Pal was it, he didn't get sent there for rape or murder. No he got sent there for thievery of priceless artworks." Incubus informed Palladium in a chilled tone. Palladium stares at Nickel, waiting for him to explain himself but Nickel just looks at the ground in shame. No glint of glee or mischief in the old man's eyes, it reminded him so much of….so much of…..someone. A memory of his censored father standing in front of two identical stain-glass windows stood in the forefront of Palladium's mind, one was authentic and the other was fake was all that little Palladium knew…..what did _**that**_ have anything to do with _**this**_? Palladium wondered.

"Pal, today is not a good day for me. I need some rest….Incubus will escort you back home." Nickel drifted off and left the pair for his bedroom. The bedroom door shut so quietly that Palladium swore he could hear the vampire's heart beating. Incubus just sits there and stares at Palladium in the awkward silence that erupts after Nickel leaves.

"Okay, Pal, let's get going. I have humans to hunt and lives to destroy, the quicker we get this done the better." Incubus huffed. Incubus left with a confused Palladium behind him, the woods greet them with a chilly breeze and branches breaking. So much for a day with Nickel….

It wasn't too hard for Avalon to find the fairy; she was holed up in the only pink building in the Elfin Realm, but the real problem was waiting for her. The fairy, the first and only one that lives in the Elfin Realm, was gone for a good portion of the day and her shop was closed. Avalon had spent the majority of his day just strolling into shops and researching more on this fairy, in every shop he went to he heard about something new about her. The fairy, or Ariel as she calls herself, was the only warmly welcomed fairy in the Elfin Realm or at least in the Light Elves' cities. She has been here, in the Elfin Realm, for more than a millennium but has once in every decade or so, went back to Earth and stay there for a few years. She wasn't a native Earth denizen, but she spent most of her life there since her Realm was destroyed. She is the last of the "Dream Fairies" which are Fairies that go into people's dreams, and sometimes their minds, and help create dreams, nightmares, and sometimes alter memories. Most Fairies are charitable, benevolent, and modest, but Ariel was more greedy, haughty, and boisterous than most Fairies. Ariel was also known for her crude and lusty remarks about men and money, which is what she believes, is all a woman needs, but she could be almost kind at times only when the situation was in her favor. She was much older than Avalon, though she didn't look it, and she is a Dream Fairy so she was bound to have some answers. It was about six at night in the Elfin Realm when she finally appeared at the front entrance of her tailor shop; she looks almost bemused at seeing Avalon waiting for her.

"Oh I have a handsome Paladin today, come in dear you don't want to be out here in the dark for too long…..plenty of drunken miscreants play pranks around this time." Ariel opens the door and Avalon steps inside. The exterior seems to match the interior since the walls, floors, and even the ceiling was painted cotton candy pink just like Ariel's hair. Ariel was wearing a green ball gown with pink glass slippers, obviously coming from some formal junction, and her pink hair is in a French twist. She snaps her fingers and two pink chairs from the backroom come out and plant themselves between her and Avalon. Ariel takes a seat and so does Avalon.

"Normally I wouldn't be complaining about a handsome man, a Paladin at that, waiting for me but I take it you're not here for me." Ariel concluded. She takes a luxurious stretch to prepare herself for an inevitability long discussion with Avalon.

"You assume correctly, I am here for my questions to be answered." Avalon stated politely.

"Ask away, Paladin, I have all night to answer them." Ariel yawned nonchalantly.

"I heard you known Palladium for a long time." He heard this from a waitress in the diner he got his dinner from almost an hour ago; the waitress said that Palladium worked for Ariel as her errand and delivery boy during the school year.

"Yes my favorite and attractive, but effeminate I might add, delivery boy. I known him since he was a little spitfire boy of six." She knew him at six when he only came to this city as an eleven year old amnesiac. Avalon's mind stated.

"From what Palladium tells me, he came to this city at eleven years old with no recollection before that, so tell me how is that you know him?" Avalon inquired. Ariel curses to herself at her slip up.

"What is it to you anyway? Why do you, a Paladin, care what happened to a half Woodland elf and half human boy?" Ariel snapped. For someone centuries older than me she isn't very shrewd, Avalon thought.

"Palladium has a good portion of his memories back, albeit censored ones, but someone had to be very powerful in mind magic to even censor certain people in memories for that long. You are a Dream Fairy after all; it would not be much of a shock if you had something to do with this." Avalon stated calmly. Ariel looks away, confirming her part in Palladium's memory loss.

"Here I thought I would have to answer to a pissed off Palladium about this, not his Paladin lover." Ariel muttered aloud.

"Why are you censoring his father, did his father do something heinous to him later?" Avalon asked. Ariel shook her head in a fierce negative; Palladium's father was far too innocent to do anything bad to his own son.

"Then tell me why you are doing this." Avalon demanded softly.

"I am under an Oath so I cannot tell you even if I wanted too." Ariel admitted. There were many ways to get a fairy to do your bidding, normally by asking them or doing favors in return, but Oaths were the most permanent and heinous way to get a fairy to do your bidding. Oaths were binding vows that a fairy has to fulfill no matter what the cost is to her, yet it requires the consent of both parties for an Oath to partake. Palladium's father is, or maybe was, a human so he had to have something she wanted desperately or tricked her into taking an Oath. She is under Oath; she will not tell me anything about his memory loss it seems. Avalon thought. There was no point in staying, he gets up to leave but Ariel grabs his arm.

"I may be under Oath, but I can tell you in a way how to break the censorship. The more Palladium remembers about his past, the weaker the censorship becomes. So whatever you were doing to Palladium, keep on doing that." Ariel informed Avalon. Avalon thanks for this most welcomed information and leaves. Ariel goes back to the chair and plops down; she frees her hair from the French twist and kicks off her slippers.

"Palladium I wonder if this is the same Paladin that's going to break your heart like you talked about all those centuries ago." Ariel voiced her thoughts. She expects an answer from some unknown source, but all she gets is silence.

"So how long were you and Nickel cellmates?" Palladium asked out of the blue. It was almost night time in Magix Realm officially; the Gloomy Woods were even darker than before. Palladium would have been back in his dorm before the sun could even set, but his curiosity got the best of him. He wants to know about Nickel's past, where he went to prison, and maybe how Incubus got there. His mind has an infinite amount of other questions, but those were the brief summaries of most of the questions. Vampires usually never associate with humans, unless they intend to feast upon them later, or they feel like connecting to the trivial reality of their meals. What kind of vampire is he to be dressed like that and to rely on a human; doesn't that go against some code of theirs? Palladium thought.

"About four years, he was there for two years already. Even there, he was such a nice, foolish guy." Incubus reminisced.

"So when did he get out?" Palladium asked.

"About a year ago, poor thing had to build that crap shack from whatever scrap he could find." Incubus replied.

"Where were you two incarcerated at?" Palladium asked. Probably some dinky jail on Earth, Palladium thought.

"The only maximum security prison in the Elfin Realm." Incubus stated nonchalantly. Palladium froze when he hears that, a human and a vampire at a realm where only Light Elves live. It can't be true, I would have heard about it from Lydia or even from one of the servants. Palladium thought.

"They probably didn't know anything, you know so the public doesn't freak out about the Royals harboring convicts while paying it in their taxes." Incubus answered as if he read Palladium's mind. Palladium was about to open his mouth again and ask another question, but Incubus quickly silence him with his hand. Palladium hears a snap of a branch and the rustling of a nearby pile of leaves, they were being watched. Palladium sees the round orb of the moon rise and with that a shadowy birdlike figure flies towards the moon, Incubus grabs a nearby rock and chucks at the figure. It hits the figure squarely on its wingtip, but it doesn't stop its flight. A single, golden, light-embedded feather falls and lands in front of Palladium. Palladium quickly knows what the figure is just by its feather.

"Palladium did you happen to piss off a Paladin?" Incubus asked and picks up the feather. A slight chill shoots up Palladium's spine at the sight of the feather. Where is Avalon? Palladium wondered.

The sight of his messy white sheets and pillows greets Palladium warmly; he was bone weary from trudging through Gloomy Woods and looking over his shoulder to make sure the "Paladin" wasn't going to get him. Incubus spent the rest of time theorizing what the Paladin would want him, and Palladium would shoot down every question he asked Palladium. Palladium checks his desk and sees a lust colored anemone waiting for him. Lust was one of the various shades of red, while anemones can mean forsaken, sickness, and unfading love. Red as the blood vampire drinks, and vampires were considered forsaken in the eyes of most magical creatures. Was this possibly referring to Incubus or foreshadowing an event? Palladium wonders.


	9. A Winter Lotus

Like Every Child Should Chapter Nine

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dame, Strangers like Me by Phil Collins

Main Themes- Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas, Paradise by Coldplay

Ah, winter the seasonal reaper of plants and mother of unforgiving snow storms. Only two weeks until winter break, but it was snowing already like it was deep in January. In the Elfin Realm, the winters were very light and sometimes a day of school was cancelled or there was a white Christmas. Here in the Magix Realm it seems very normal to have snow in early December, most of the experienced students were bundled up in sweaters and scarves. Unfortunately for Palladium, he is a first-year student and has never once experienced weather quite like this. He only has a light, black sweater and dark denim jeans with black boots. To say he was unprepared for the onslaught of early winter (late winter in the Elfin Realm) was a bit of an understatement, he didn't have to step outside to tell it was well below comfortable temperatures. From what he could tell about college is that he could skip as many days of class as he wants and no one would care, Hell he could never even go to class or do the homework as long as he gets high marks on his exams and tests. This was one of those "between a rock and a hard place" situations; he could just spend a day in his cozy, warm room and go to class the next day, but today there was going to be a very interesting lecture on the uses of Wolfsbane and its almost metaphysical application in Potionology. Ugh, what to do? Be lazy all day, or freeze to death on the way over to class? Palladium wondered.

He glances out his window and tries to see if there was even a visible trail to the building which his class takes place in. About a giant mound of snow covers the path, and most of the people outside were hopelessly wandering about in hopes of figuring out where their class was. To be fair, it was early in the morning for them and most was barely over their hangovers from the night before so they could barely remember where they lived right now. The freezing chill of the outdoors was enough for half the wanderers to take shelter in the nearest building and wait out the storm, the other half was busy trying to get to their very important lectures. It seemed like a good day to stay indoors, until he saw someone bravely going through the snow. It was Avalon; his white coat was closed and longer than usual, his braided liquid onyx hair was dusted with a light sprinkle of snow. His face wasn't contorted into an annoyed countenance or shouting obscenities to the sky like most of the wanderers outside, his face was absolute certainty of his aplomb and mature calmness. He was still handsome even in the midst of the winter's scourge, maybe it won't be such a bad day to go to class after all. Palladium thought and hurriedly puts on his winter outfit, and leaves.

This one of those times that Palladium wished he didn't change his mind because of some attractive man; yes, he has already regretted for being flippant. To start his troubles off, the snow was falling heavier by the time he got out there. It only took about ten minutes before at least a foot of snow formed, the deep snow made it difficult for Palladium to go at his regular pace. Next, an odd throng of Fairies and Specialists decided to have a snowball fight and effectively made the path to Potionology class more time-consuming and hazardous. Palladium had to spend the next seven minutes evading snowballs and tripping over the snowball victims, after that tedious moment he came to find out from a fellow student of the class that the class was being held in one of the unused music rooms in the music department since drunken vandals broke in last night and wrecked everything. Palladium gritted his teeth through this minor inconvenience and spent another seven minutes backtracking to the music department building, he was unfortunately hit by several snowballs and tripped over an unconscious Specialist to get there. It took more than ten minutes to reach the building, but then finds out from one of teachers in the building that Potionology teacher decided to call in sick that day and that class was canceled for the day. Palladium nearly screamed in frustration at the teacher, but he couldn't because the teacher wasn't the one who canceled the class.

Palladium then decided it would probably be best just to spend the day in his comfy, warm bed than to waste another minute trying to see if his other classes weren't cancel today. Misfortune was flashing its nasty happiness at him today; again he was met with another situation of inconvenience. It turns out that most, not all, classes were canceled today and the students decided to have a giant snowball war to commemorate the great news of class cancellation. The second Palladium exited the music department building, five snowballs were hurled at him and he had to jump in the frosty bushes to stop the impact. It was then that Palladium realized that it would take almost twenty minutes of evasion and expert planning to get back to the dorm unscathed, there were other buildings he could hide out in until the snowball frenzy ended. There was a clear field of white stretched before Palladium's eyes; he could see a building at the end of the field, for once he could see no one in the field or snowballs. He knows the minute he steps in the field he will be met with onslaught of soft, frosty ice, so he must not hesitate once or a white oblivion awaits him. He jumps out of the bushes and sprints through the field, snowballs and hard ice were thrown at him but he didn't once slow down and makes it inside the building. He pants heavily and slides down to the floor, the sprint took the wind right out of him and it takes him a minute before he has the energy to stand up again.

"Magic is what an individual makes of it; it can be based on upon faith or one's goals. Magic is supposedly gives us meaning to our lives like helping others or destroying Realms, but it has many distractions such as choice, angst, boredom, and death." The sweet depth of this man's voice was none other than Avalon. Palladium lets out a dreamy sigh and walks closer to the place of Avalon's voice. He hides behind a white pillar and peers out to check out the student of Avalon's. He could see that almost all but three students are females, the females are all Fairies and the males were obviously either Specialists or Paladins in-training. Most of the females were looking on with the same dreamy look that Palladium had moments ago, while only a handful of females and the males were actually jotting down notes to Avalon's lecture.

"I understand that angst, boredom, and death would inhibit one's ability to live a fulfilling life, but how does 'choice' be labeled as a distraction. Aren't 'choices' and the ability to choose are what really guides us to a fulfilling life?" One of the male students asked. This was one of the best parts of college, the students get to argue with their teachers and not get in trouble for it. Arguing is the essential part of the learning process for adults, Palladium thought.

"Choices may be a mostly positive effect on life, but it can give one the ideas to choose despair or the easiest ways that could lead to self-destruction…" Palladium wasn't very good at philosophy or thinking beyond what's right or wrong, or selfless or selfish. He honestly believed that Avalon's comment about him joining his class long ago, was overestimating Palladium's abilities. He slowly goes down to the ground and brings his knees to his chest; he lays his head on top of his knees. He wasn't very much interested in philosophy right now due to his lassitude and frustration with today's troubles; Avalon could be naked and it was just him and Palladium in the room, Palladium still wouldn't be in the mood to listen to Avalon's lecture. Morpheus or the Sandman seems to pity Palladium because as soon as Palladium closed his eyes he went to sleep, no sounds other than breathing noises came out. Palladium was too silent for any of the Fairies or the boys to notice, but for a brief second there was a bemused look on Avalon's face.

Palladium heard footsteps and people whispering to each other, but he refused to open his eyes. He wants to sleep in some more, reality can wait and his slumber wants to continue. A gentle shake almost lulls him out of dreamland, but instead he smacks away the hand without opening his eyes and shifts his knees to make his position more comfortable. This time the persistent hand touches his head and smoothes out his frizzy hair down, the hand wasn't being invasive but more inviting than anything else. Palladium allows the hand to stay there and nearly bumps his head against the hand in hopes for it to continue its gentle ministrations. The hand seems to be a pair, since he could feel another hand raking through his earthen locks. Palladium would have normally shuddered in disgust and probably scream his head off, but the hands were warm and protective. He feels like these hands would not interlope beyond his hair and facial boundaries, whoever the owner of these hands must be very cautious but ardent at given times. Palladium stirs from his slumber and the hands seemingly vanish from his hair, it was like they were never even there. Palladium lets out a whine and opens his eyes to see Avalon looming above him with a smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"A-A-Avalon, w-what are y-you d-d-doing h-here?" Palladium stuttered out nervously. His face was now a hot, fire truck red while Avalon was just smiling at him like finds Palladium's stutter humorous and maybe cute.

"I just finished my lecture, but the better question is why were you sleeping in here?" There were teasing undertones to Avalon's calmness.

"T-There, m-my classes were cancelled today! Y-Yes that's it, b-but um…..t-things went wrong." Palladium hears Avalon chuckle at his reply, Palladium closes his eyes and wishes to vanish from the Realm right now. Or at least get away from Avalon, Palladium wished glumly.

"I can see that…did someone steal your winter coat?" Palladium shakes his head no and stands up. No I just underestimated the climate of this Realm, Palladium laughed at himself.

"I-I'm used to winter coming around late December or early January, the winters in the Elfin Realm aren't as…harsh as it is here." Palladium replied with some confidence. Palladium expected Avalon to raise one of his raven eyebrows up in skepticism or at Palladium's stupidity, but instead he was rewarded with Avalon taking off his jacket. Palladium accidently lets out a surprised squeak at this, but almost squeals when Avalon puts his jacket over Palladium's shoulders. Palladium could feel the blessed heat of the jacket and wonders if this one of those special magically-insulated ones. He puts one of his arms through the jacket's arm holes and the other one, the sleeves were a bit long and the jacket was a bit too big for him. Yet the blessed warm never seemed to cease from the jacket, it makes him feel more wonderful than silly.

"May I escort you back to your adobe?" Avalon requested. Palladium tried to form words and then sentences, but his voice failed him and just nod his head in approval. He hopes that one day his voice wouldn't fail him when he needs it.

The winter lotus is one of the few magical flowers that patterns seemed to move like it was some animated movie. It has a pattern of baby-blue winds that carry white snowflakes across a tundra on the lotus. It can symbolize purity, chastity, and eloquence and is used in many religious ceremonies. Yet, there was something particularly wrong about laying the flower on top of the bed. For some reason, the mysterious assailant wasn't in the mood to leave a flower. **She** didn't see the point in leaving a flower today; her dreams and the voices gently command her she had to do this today. She spent the past few years watching Avalon, but her insanity never made her leave flowers in stranger's rooms until she saw him with the elf. It was then that the voices wouldn't leave her and more of her sanity went away from that, she didn't like the elf that was encroaching on Avalon. She looks out of the window and sees Avalon without his iconic jacket, she almost huffs how stupid he was being, but then she sees the elf wearing it. They both looked really good together…

Her hesitation dissolves and her resolve comes back, she leaves the winter lotus on top of Palladium's bed this time. She then disappears in a flash of brilliant life; it was like she was never there.


	10. A Mauve Carnation

Like Every Child Should Chapter Ten

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- The Memory Will Never Die by Default, Freunde by Die Toten Hosen

Main Themes- God Thinks by Voltaire, Forevermore by Broken Iris

Midterm Exams, or Finals as the students called them, were considered the most tedious and time consuming thing that educational institutions has ever come up with. Palladium made a list in his mind from the least tedious to the most tedious: Potionology, Magical Arithmetic, History of the Magical Universe, Technical Charms, Minor Hexes, and Dance. Now most would say Magical Arithmetic deserves to be the most than Dance, but Magical Arithmetic is a fairly easy class since it is very needed when it comes to Potionology (you know for the right amount of this herb or a fraction of this other herb and etc.) but the Dance Midterm was by far the most tedious for Palladium. The reason it was so tedious is that the Midterm required a cumulative dance performance, which means every dance they learned from the beginning must be performed at least once during the performance. It wasn't like Palladium doesn't remember all of the dances, he has a nearly perfect memory, but it was just hard to create an original dance performance from this and to link all the dances together. Most of the dances were incompatible with one another or looks very awkward to the audience, namely of his teachers and classmates, so he had to "make up" a few dance moves to connect the dances. The other reason it was so tedious was waiting for your turn to go next, the teachers decided to go reverse alphabetically for the performances so Palladium was dead last, he had to watch at least three hours worth of dance performance while trying to keep awake. The rest of the classes were tedious because of the written exams or the oral presentations. The scores for said exams won't be posted until the day they get back from Christmas break. There was only one day before the Christmas break would begin, and so far Palladium hasn't heard anything about the great dorm competition.

"Maybe it was just some 'rumor' or it already happened and I didn't notice…" Palladium mumbled while he was packing his luggage. He wasn't going to stay on campus for this break; he is going back to the Elfin Realm for Christmas. He'll spend his time split between his friends and finding the house of his childhood memories. His memories of his father were still censored, even with Avalon reassuring him very soon the censorship spell on the memories would break, but maybe there was an old photograph of him in the house. He still remembers the house where he and his father settled in after being ousted by the Woodland Elves. It resides in a sleepy, backwater retirement village about a few hundred miles away from the capital city. So he'll just go to the Magic Portal Station and recite the realm he wants and the address of where he wants to be in the realm. Yup, soon he'll know about his father and then maybe loc-

"Yo, dancing nitwit, open the door." It was clearly a gruff, female voice that came from none other than Bloody Mary. Palladium rolls his eyes and closes his trunk; he heads over to the door and opens it, Bloody Mary comes trampling in with mud on the floor and in a pink tutu with a matching tube top. It was like some morbid willow tree was painted pink that was how ridiculous Bloody Mary looked to Palladium. Palladium laughs until tears come falling down from his eyes. Oh, this is going to be a great day! Palladium thought.

"Oh, shut up would you! I had to stomp through a mud puddle in this just to get our dorm to get tied in first place." She snapped. Palladium wipes away a few stray tears before giving Bloody Mary a quizzical expression.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, you don't know about the dorm competition? The dorm competition that reserves eternal bragging rights and warrants free tuition money from your fellow losers?" Bloody Mary said sarcastically like she thought Palladium was a moron.

"I heard about it, but I thought it was already over. There's only _one_ day left before the break begins." Palladium reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah I know time is short but as your dorm leader, I'm letting you know now that it's your turn to suffer-er contribute to your dorm!" She hollered at him.

"Why should I do it? I thought it was only voluntary to participate in the dorm competition…" Palladium mumbled. It was then that Bloody Mary with two muddy hands grabs Palladium by his shirt and hoists him in the air; now Palladium wasn't light as air as most people think he is but he was pretty sure no average woman could pick him up like this, well Bloody Mary wasn't your average woman neither.

"Because I just _suffered_ for our dorm to have a fighting chance this year, our dorm actually has a **CHANCE** at winning this year and I'm not letting you sit out while the rest busted our asses to get this far!" Bloody Mary growled low in Palladium's face. Palladium was pretty sure that there were a thousand other moments that scared him more than Bloody Mary screaming in his face, but right now they seem pretty hazy for Palladium.

"Okay, I get it but why work so hard for this? It's just a stupid trophy and some bragging rights, right?" Palladium inquired.

"Wickedness, you are so clueless! You get all those things but the main thing is tuition money for the dorm that wins. That means everyone gets cash if they win, cash they can spend it on food that doesn't come from the cafeteria or a shiny, new hover bike, or possibly that ancient book of hexes that a certain _witch_ has been eyeing. Everyone is in it for the cash, not just for the sheer Hell of it!" Bloody Mary puts Palladium down. Palladium exhales a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll do it. So what asinine thing must I do?" Palladium asked unenthusiastically. Probably getting tar and feathered, or maybe drinking Newt and Tonic from the stomach of a gross, frat Specialist. Palladium shudders in horror at the thought.

"You get to spend a night, one night, in Black-Mud Swamp." That didn't sound so bad….

"Is that all there is to it?" Palladium further inquired. It sounds far too simple just to stay in a swamp for a night.

"Yeah, but you must never, _ever_ leave Black-Mud Swamp until you see the first rays of light. I don't care if you see a kid being eaten alive by a pack of rabid Werewolves, you are NOT to leave! Got it?" Palladium swallows thickly and nods up and down. Bloody Mary gives him an unpleasant smile of approval.

"So where is this Black-Mud Swamp?" Bloody Mary makes a funny, questioning face like she can't believe that Palladium asked that question.

"You know I thought a nature freak like you would know….you know that huge lake that separates Magix University from the other three schools around here? Well across that lake is where Black-Mud Swamp is, right behind that Alfea College for Fairies, or maybe it was Alfea School…ah, who cares it's just another school for Fairies." Bloody Mary then walks to the door, tracking even more mud on the floor.

"Oh yeah, be there before nightfall or else." She added and leaves with the slam on his door. Palladium sighs and walks to his bathroom where he kept the cleaning supplies. Magic can do most things, but when it comes to muddy footprints on the floor it was best to just use and old mop and bucket. Magic wasn't the most helpful tool to keep floors nice and clean….

There was one critical thing that Bloody Mary failed to mention about Black-Mud Swamp; it was that the swamp was home to the Igilforp Vine, Palladium is "slightly" allergic to the sap from the Igilforp Vine. Unfortunately for him, the Igilforp Vine seems to be all around the swamp and on the tree that Palladium was currently in. His eyes were red like he has been crying for a few hours while his nose is profusely leaking, yeah he's definitely allergic to the Igilforp Vine. Palladium has been up here for the past two hours, mostly because of the Medusa Gas bubbles in the swamp's murky waters. Medusa Gas can turn anything to stone if caught in the gas's proximity, so Palladium has been "patiently" waiting for a break between the Medusa Gas bubbles bursting. He could just wait out all night in the tree and his job will be done the easy, boring way. Yet, it gets really _tiresome_ sitting in a tree and just staring at bubbles all night, plus it's not so great for the ass. A few more minutes of staring hard at the black, murky bubbling water before Palladium is able to see a very miniscule break in the bubbles and Palladium takes the chance. He entrenches himself in the dark water, most of it soaks through his jeans and onto his thighs and crotch. He briskly trudges through the water, nearly trips from the hidden tree roots in the water, and reaches the other side with the connective land. He lets out a nervous laugh and watches the Medusa Gas bursts only seconds after he gets out of the water.

"Whew, that was a very close call." Palladium whistled and gets up. A gust of wind blows faintly and carries the sounds of the swamp. Faint croaks of the magical, flying frogs are heard, along with the howls of the wolves and the giggles of some lost Pixies. But then, like some sharp knife cutting through his skin, he hears screaming. Screams that can only be made by a female like she was getting chased by some monster. Her screams were amplifying which means that she was coming closer to where Palladium is, and bringing the monster that's chasing her. Palladium mumbles out an inaudible spell and his glittering, orange sword appears in his right hand. Whatever danger that girl is bringing, he'll be ready for it. __

"HELP ME! SOMEBDY HELP ME!" The girl screams as she sprints into Palladium's view. She is a fairy with small green wings; she has long brown hair with daisies in it and a large rose at the end of the braid, she has angular, brown eyes and tan skin. She is wearing a sparkly, glittering two-piece green dress with a rose in the center of her dress. She sees Palladium and runs to him, still screaming at the top of her lungs while a very fast, dark blob chases her. Palladium rushes to meet her, but the **thing** comes in between them and grabs the fairy by her shoulders.

"Hey, HEY, LET GO OF HER!" Palladium demanded. Palladium slashes at the shadowy figure but a pale, boney hand grasps the sword's blade to stop the attack, it was then that the attacker turns his head and Palladium lets out an inaudible gasp. He has a face pale like the moon and too sunken to be considered handsome and too sharp to be considered hideous, with scarlet eyes and limp black hair. His face is scrunched up to reveal his pearly white fangs and his thin lips in a sneer. It is Incubus the vampire staying with Nickel, Palladium realizes. Palladium yanks his sword out of Incubus's hand and steps back in shock at how even more sickly Incubus has become. Incubus snarls and turns his head back to the captive fairy and lowers his mouth onto her caramel neck.

"PLEASE I'M A MOTHER FROM LINPHEA, OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I JUST WANTED TO GET ANOTHER DEGR-" The cries of the Linphea Fairy are reduced to pained moans when Incubus "bites" through the skin. Palladium watches with morbid fascination at the scene before him, he has never seen a vampire feed in a person only in the movies. It must have felt like having two shots happening simultaneously, tears were running down the fairy's face while Incubus's face was flushed and the facial tissues were being pumped with blood. His face was becoming less sunken and more "healthy" it was like blood was truly a beauty treatment for Vampires. If one body is all that takes to make them this gorgeous, then what does bathing in it do? Palladium wondered sickeningly. 

"Refreshing, but too sweet like all Fairies." Incubus commented and drops the fairy to the ground. It was like hearing a man carelessly drop a bag of potatoes. Incubus has remnants of dark blood on his chin and salvia, he wipes it across his arm like he drunk some hard liquor instead of blood.

"Is she…." Palladium's voice faltered. He can't bring himself to say the words; he probably just witnessed a murder. This fairy was someone's daughter….

"No, don't worry _Pal_, she's just unconscious. She'll just be weak for a few days." Incubus assured him. Incubus steps over the Linphea fairy's body and goes to Palladium. He wasn't older than Nickel now; he is maybe a decade younger than him, but still old by Palladium's standards.

"You're just going to leave her in the middle of a swamp, at night I might add, where any horrible creatures would feast upon her in her vulnerable state?" Palladium asked incredulously. Incubus rolls his wicked, red eyes and sighs; he goes back to the fairy and hefts her up, he drapes her across his shoulder like some rolled up carpet. Palladium frowns but doesn't voice his disapproval because he knows that it's the closet Incubus will get at being "caring" for the poor fairy…

"So what brings you to this 'festive' feeding ground at night?" Incubus retorted, taking the wind out of Palladium's next reprimand.

"Well…I kind of owe it to someone that I have to be here all night…." Palladium replied awkwardly. Incubus shrugs and heads deep into the swamp, Palladium follows him for he is bored and does not want to be alone in this forest.

"I'm guessing you're part of the dorm competition going around?" Palladium nods affirmatively. Incubus makes a "tsk" sound like he find it silly.

"How come you aren't at Nickel's house?" Incubus rolls his eyes at Palladium's dumb question.

"I can't hunt there, not enough life in the Gloomy Woods; Black Mud Swamp has plenty magical creatures that I can feast upon. Plenty of dumbasses much like this fairy here who thinks that nothing can get them here except the vegetation. All in a night's work for the Ghost of Apollyon!" Incubus states proudly. Palladium perks up at hearing a ghost's name.

"Who was Apollyon?" Palladium asked. Incubus pauses and his face bears a shocked expression like he couldn't believe that Palladium hasn't heard of that legend.

"Everyone in Magix knows of the tale, how the Hell you don't?" Incubus demanded. Palladium shrugs his shoulders, he hasn't really been in Magix for a long time or exploring it except for that bar that Bloody Mary took him one time.

"Okay, sit tight and listen well because I am only telling this tale once, got it?" Incubus sits down on the marshy ground and Palladium joins him, Incubus then puts the Linphea fairy on the ground behind him.

"I'm going to tell the story I heard when I was a child, yeah I wasn't always a vampire just half of one, and there are other versions of this tale. A century ago there was a great evil that fell upon Magix; a mad Necromancer was reviving the fallen monsters of Magix to be part of his army. He, like every other hackneyed villain, wanted to rule the magical universe. At first, it was just Fairies, Specialists, Knights, Witches, and Sorcerers that were fighting against him, but the more casualties on their side the more soldiers that Necromancer acquired. So the magical creatures of Magix wised up and decided to use Cloud Spirits. Most Cloud Spirits were Paladins and Knights so they were highly skilled, the other bonus is that when they die they can't be brought back again. Don't ask me how that shit works; I don't even know how those things are made anyway, well back to the story…"

"Well they were strong and all when it game to good magic, but the problem was that their good magic was doing little against the Necromancer's dark magic. So this Apollyon came up with this brilliant idea to fight fire with fire, so he went and studied the dark arts of magic. About a decade or so later, yeah he wanted to master all of the dark magic that's why it took so long, he was able to defeat the Necromancer in this glorious battle that I'm not going to go into details for. So yeah Apollyon was the most powerful Paladin in the whole universe because he could wield dark and good magic. So like all powerful people, he became corrupt and needed to be taken down permanently. I don't know what the guy did, maybe he went mad and killed some kids or something, but yeah he needed to die."

"So this other Paladin, his fiancée, and his fiancée's brother go and challenge Apollyon. Their strategy was strength in numbers and the other Paladin had a trick up his sleeve. You see the other Paladin only brought the other two along because he needed them to distract, er fight, Apollyon long enough for him to get to one of the ultimate sources of magic. You see this ultimate source will let the Paladin wield it and defeat Apollyon, but at price. Okay, back to Apollyon, the Paladin's fiancée and her brother were pretty much going to die if not for the Paladin coming in at the last moment to save them. You see the Paladin received a major magical boost from that source he used so he was able to kill Apollyon, which just happens to be in this swamp, and restore peace to Magix….for now." Palladium frowns at Incubus, not because of Incubus's choppy way of summarizing a tale or how monotonous he sounded while telling the story. It was from the fact that Incubus left out what happened to those three Paladins.

"So what happened to the Paladin, his fiancée, and his fiancée's brother?" Palladium asked. Incubus then looks up at the sky and sees million lighting the night, a flying porcupine lands on a tree branch nearby.

"You know how I say that the Paladin used one of Magix's ultimate sources of magic, remember how there was a price to be paid? Well the price was that the Paladin had to give up his magical essence, his life, to the source in order for the source to remain alive. Have you ever seen the Chiming Willow? That's good because I wasn't going to describe it to you anyways. Remember that Paladin infused in the back of the tree, well that's the Paladin that paid the price. His fiancée went nuts with grief and became a shutterbug, while her brother retired from fighting and returned to his job as a professor. I'm not sure what else happened to the fiancée, but I know her brother is currently teaching here. I think his name is Babylon or something." A thought snaps into Palladium's mind like lightning. His name is Avalon, the same Avalon who's the professor here! So the guy in the willow was his sister's fiancé, so he lost his brother-in-law and friend that day.

"Isn't there a way for the Paladin to be free from the Chiming Willow?" Palladium asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe offering your life in return, but you have to be pretty powerful magically for that though." Incubus replied. So I can't help Avalon, not that I would offer my life for a complete stranger and leave my friends behind, but maybe I can know this guy's name so I can think about him once in awhile instead of the "Paladin-stuck-for-all-eternity-in-a-willow" guy.

"So what was that Paladin's name, the one who gave up his life?" Incubus bites his thumbnail, there's some dirt and dust under the nail.

"You know what I don't remember it anymore, it's been like five decades since I heard that story so you're lucky enough that I remember this much of it." Palladium looks at the ground in disappointment. So I can't even honor this guy now for Avalon's sake….maybe he showed me the tree because he wanted someone else to remember his friend so he wouldn't be alone anymore. I failed Avalon. Palladium thought with a grimace.

"Well I'm going to dump this fairy in the nearest pub I can find, want to join me?" Incubus asked. Palladium shakes his head "no" and just remains sitting there, he watches as Incubus levitates off the ground to avoid the Medusa Gas bubbles and reach the land. Palladium lays down into the marshy land and watches the stars; he ponders what Avalon's life would have been like if his friend didn't have to make that sacrifice. Would they have still met? Would Avalon still end up as a professor? Would Palladium still have feelings for Avalon?

It was late afternoon that Palladium was finally able to go back to his dorm. He was able to last the night in Black Mud Swamp and won the competition for his dorm, Bloody Mary decided to congratulate Palladium for his efforts by blowing half their winnings on alcohol, dancers, and renting out a ballroom to party in. Needless to say, everyone in the dorm decided to postpone their vacation plans for the day and get wasted with Bloody Mary. Palladium was one of few who didn't get drunk and didn't want to party, he wanted to go home and relax. But thanks to Bloody Mary's pleas (threats) he at least went dancing but refused to swallow anything alcoholic, it was fun for a few hours but it eventually it became tiresome especially after watching the fifteenth person hurl into a vase that day. He was content and tired when he came back to his room, he did notice a mauve carnation. A mauve carnation meant dreaming of fantasies. Palladium would go into the details about this particular flower, but he has a call to make and a portal to catch back to his realm. He puts the flower into his Memorabilia Box with the rest of the flowers he received.

"Ogron is never going to let up, huh?" Palladium asked to no one in particular.


	11. A Fiery Lavender

Like Every Child Should Chapter Eleven

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Sugar Town by Zooey Deschanel, The Impossible Dream from Man of La Mancha

Avalon- I'll Never Be Alone Again by Ludo, Xion's Theme by Yoko Shimomura

Main Themes- Highwayman by Loreena McKennitt, Silent Night by Hatsune Miku

That night…had been the worst night of the most heated argument that he has ever had with his nearly-catatonic sister. Yet, even with his sister's sharp-edged, venom-laced words that stabbed guilt and concern into his heart, it was also the best rest he had in a long time without the aid of magic. This horrendous, wonderful night started out with a seemingly unnoticeable change in Avalon's morning routine. Usually, he would have left the house without a word to his sister, but he told her that he would be coming back a little later than usual. Unfortunately, he came back much later than expected. His sister with her angelic face and raven locks was sitting in her usual spot in the kitchen. Normally, she would have a glazed over expression like she was remembering Nirvana, her dead fiancé and his best friend, but for once there was a…certain darkness in her eyes that was much deeper than her onyx eyes. She was in a foul mood because he didn't come home on time, she yelled at him with such scorching sentences and accusations. Who is he? Why are you seeing him! Has he slept with you! Avalon's face went from a tanned peach to a hot tomato as she asked these too personal questions. There was a tinge of furious red on his sister's pale features, but she still looked beautiful when she was angry and cruel. The siblings exchanged coarse words and seething annoyance, it all ended when she brought up Nirvana and saying that he would stand by her even if he wasn't alive. Avalon fled from the house, tired of those sad memories and his sister's hysterical paranoia.

He flew over Magix University campus, pondering where to stay for the night. He could have stayed in his office, but there seems to be a tendency amongst the drunken students to try and break into his office. He could have stayed in a hotel or at least an inn, but then he saw Palladium. Palladium looked so worn out like he might pass out on the sidewalk at any moment. Avalon followed Palladium until he disappeared into his dorm room. Avalon could see Palladium fumbling for the light switch and then his room became immersed in yellow light. An idea, or perhaps perversion, clicked inside his mind. He used his magic to unlatch the window from the inside and climbed into the bedroom. Palladium was in the adjoining bathroom, Avalon heard the sloshing of water in the sink and a weary sigh. The doorknob turned to the left and Avalon casted a spell of invisibility over himself. Avalon nearly let out a moan when Palladium trudged out of his bathroom. Palladium was nude, an earthly brown from head to toe. He was even earthly brown in his nether regions, so young and oblivious. A flick of his small wrist caused the light switch to go down and the room became dark. The young Woodland Elf got beneath the covers and his hair spread about the bed like waves against sand. He looked very peaceful for just finding out that he is an outcast of his people….

It happened so fast and automatic that Avalon still could not believe what he just did, one minute he was cloaked in invisibility and the next he was under the covers with Palladium. He felt Palladium tense up like he was about to let loose a scream or try to attack Avalon, but with a simple embrace of his waist and a soft whisper in his ear, Palladium relaxed and went to sleep. Avalon smiled through Palladium's hair and went to sleep with Palladium. For the first time in a long time, Avalon dreamt of nothing and didn't wake with cold sweat. When he did awake, he noticed that Palladium was still asleep and his face was buried into Avalon's chest. Avalon had to leave because he had a morning class to teach and Palladium began to stir in his sleep, if Palladium found Avalon lying right next to him…Avalon left him in the wee hours of the morning and headed back to his home. His sister was still in the chair, but now she has her glazed over expression that Avalon was accustomed to. It was like that fight they had last night never existed….Avalon never brought it up again and his sister still remained with that fixed, glazed expression on her face to this day.

This morning Palladium was supposed to be back in his Realm, but he was still on campus. Palladium wanted to say goodbye to everyone, well "everyone" mostly consisted of Nickel, Bloody Mary, Incubus, and Avalon. Nickel gave him an almost fatherly hug and a jug of cider, Bloody Mary frowned at Palladium for being so loud and shooed him away, and Incubus was hiding in some dark place so Palladium couldn't find him but Nickel did promise to relay a message to the curt vampire. Only Avalon was left on his goodbye list, but the problem was that Avalon taught in the morning today. Palladium had to wait for his class to end before he could get some time alone with Avalon. It was weird to be back in the room where he slept against a pillar while Avalon taught; it was weirder still that Palladium was back in this same room. Some of Avalon's students lingered in the room because they wanted to hear what the Woodland Elf wanted with the most handsome Paladin in Magix, but Avalon and Palladium quickly went into Avalon's office for privacy. Now the nosey eavesdroppers have no way to hear what they will talk about.

"So what is it you wish to discuss?" Avalon was tempted to ask, "Shouldn't you be back at home?" but it seemed too straightforward. It also seemed in accurate because his actual home may be just a rotting hunk of wood without an owner.

"I-I wanted to say, um, goodbye and t-thank you!" Palladium blushed nervously and cursed himself for still blushing at Avalon like he was a complete stranger. Well you don't know a damn thing about him other that he's a powerful, handsome Paladin and his name. Palladium's mind mocked him viciously. His mind was right though, he barely knows anything about Avalon.

"It is my pleasure to help you." Palladium's heart fluttered like a butterfly against a strong breeze. He could have said, "It is my pleasure to help those in need" but instead he referred specifically to me! Palladium blushed even harder.

"R-Right…well I-I got to go now or my friends are going to send a search party after me." Palladium joked weakly. Palladium turns to leave, but Avalon grabs his hand to stop him. Palladium can feel this light, airy warmth in Avalon's larger hand through his smaller hand.

"….What are you 'planning' for your break?" The pause at the beginning would make Avalon's inquiry awkward, but Avalon seemed to be a master of pauses and it made the question seem more…reserved somehow.

"O-Oh I'm just going to find my home…..the one I spent most of my childhood in and just see if I could find some leads…" To find my dad, Palladium wanted to say but somehow the words felt like sandpaper against his tongue.

"…..So what are you doing for the break?" Palladium was not a master of pauses, so his question seemed more awkward and forced.

"I am staying at home." It seemed so….so mundane for a Paladin. But then Palladium remembers Incubus's story from yesterday about how Avalon's friend is forever trapped as a tree's prisoner and his sister became a shutterbug. Palladium wanted to ask if he's staying at home because of his sister, but then Avalon would ask him how he did he know about his sister. Avalon probably wouldn't be too pleased about who he learned it from.

"Oh…..well it was nice to see you before break." Avalon's warm hand slipped from his own, his hand suddenly feels cold now. There was a shroud of silence in the office like the two wanted to say something more to each other, but can't find a reason to. Avalon hadn't felt this quiet since his sister declared that she will remain with him for the rest of her life…..

"OH, PALLADIUM!" Lucidia cried into Palladium's chest. She is of average Light Elf height and weight, a bit shorter than the average human and much slender, and has straighter than a board hair with large moon-white eyes. She has on a white fur coat over her white blouse and pants. She was always the sensitive one in the group, Palladium mused as he comforted her.

"Hey, tiptoes, welcome home." Lydia grinned like a street fighter just kicked some mugger's ass. Lydia is wearing a cashmere blue sweater with blue jeans and a blue beanie over her wavy hair.

"Welcome home, prodigal Pal!" Rydia said excitedly. She has on a red coat with matching pants and boots. She has a red bandanna over her hair and ski goggles around her neck.

"Welcome back." Both Nydia and Gydia said. Nydia and Gydia were wearing identical business suits with coats, except Gydia's is green while Nydia's is purple. They hugged Palladium, but mostly to pry Lucidia from Palladium's chest.

"It's great to see you all again! So when's the secret welcome back party starting?" Lydia, Nydia, Gydia, and Lucidia glared at Rydia. Rydia looks away, a telltale sign that she blabbed about the surprise to Palladium. Palladium feels a bit guilty for putting Rydia on the spot, but soon everyone forgets their anger when Rydia began asking about Magix and the university. The girls were very quick with their questions and Palladium was equally quick in his replies. Most of the questions dealt with his love life (ha ha, what love life? Palladium replied), studies (Most are good, but some are so dull), and the magical creatures. He told them how he met a Paladin, an actual Paladin, and that caused the girls to nearly froth with questions like rabid poodles. Palladium spent nearly an hour on answering the questions before he could excuse himself.

"Look, girls, I'll meet you back at the castle. I got to do something alone first." Normally, a group of females would grow very suspicious of this and follow the person but not Palladium's friends. No, his friends know how habitual it is for Palladium to have his alone time. Plus, it gives them time to try and make the surprise party a surprise again. Palladium flags down a carriage. The carriage has cushioned seats with sleek black boards and fine looking horses. The cabby was a hunchbacked young man with a gregarious face. Palladium told the cabby where he needed to go and the cabby frowned a bit, he informed Palladium that his stop is quite a while away and it will cost him a lot. Palladium just hands the cabby a bunch of coins of gold and silver, the cabby smiles like he received the Sword of Lucifer himself. Palladium pulls out a small journal. This journal has writings about Palladium's past; it's half full with entries. Palladium starts on page one and begins to read about the memories he has so far. He was finally heading home.

The village his father brought him to when they became outcasts was called Hala. The village has only a population of maybe hundred or two total; most of the villagers were farmers, herders, or smiths of some type. It took nearly an hour to reach the village by carriage; it would take nearly double that time if you were athletic. The village mostly consisted of farmhouses and townhouses, almost every house had some sort of animal pen or a field of crops. Most of the villagers didn't bat an eye when Palladium came to the village; the villagers were far too busy organizing their homes for winter and the Christmas festival. Palladium got out of the carriage and told the cabby to wait for him, the cabby would normally not do that but since his customer paid him with gold and silver, he decided that he would do this for Palladium. Palladium notes that nothing has changed in this small village and most of the children have become adults, and the adults have become the elders. Some villagers waved at him like they do with strangers, but overall he has gone unnoticed. Within twelve minutes, he was able to locate the so-called address of his childhood home. His heart stopped immediately and a farmer passing by, noticed Palladium staring at his childhood home.

"Yup, this ole place burnt down about three hours ago. No one lived in that place in about eight years, so the village didn't really care. There used to be this human and his mixed kid that lived there, but one day they up and left without a word. At the same time, the best seamstress in the village left. Everyone thought she would have left anyways on account of that she's a Fairy, kind of surprise that she stayed here for so long." His home, his only source of his past here was gone. Went up in smoke about a few hours ago, all of the documents, the photos, and memorabilia was gone and never coming back…..

"Ya here for something I can tell, I can't help ya there but you can sift through the ashes to see if you could find what ya looking for." The old farmer went on and Palladium gives a quick thanks. There were only sticks with blackened edges and a floor of half-burnt out wood left of the house. Palladium uses a spell to find an item that wasn't completely burnt or destroyed, in the far right corner of what used to be the kitchen the spell shines bright over the only intact object in the house. He runs towards the object and hopes with his entire being it was a picture of his father or even a bill signed by the man. He is met with disappointment again when it turns out to be just a flower. The flower is reddish lavender that is colored like fire; flowers can't survive fires it almost seems like someone purposely planted it here. Lavender means devotion in the language of flowers. Yet, he cannot comprehend what sort of devotion this means, perhaps a devotion to arson? He then notices that there was something under the flower and he picks up the flower. It turns out to be a feather, a feather that looks to be made of light and good magic. The feather can only be from a Paladin's wings. Avalon is the only Paladin that Palladium knew and he did tell Avalon where he was going. And then Palladium remembers the other symbol of lavender. It can also mean distrust.


	12. No Flower

Like Every Child Should Chapter Twelve

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Angels by Within Temptation, Bohemian Rhapsody (live) by Queen

Winter break was great; Palladium had fun in the Elfin Realm. Lydia pestered him about what went on at Magix University, though she already knew most of it, and flaunt her winter wardrobe collection. Rydia took him into the city and showed him the holiday decorations that were up, and babbled on about all of the court cases she had to study that semester. Nydia divulged about the new public libraries that were opening in all of these small villages and possible sightings of Woodland Elves in said libraries, but Palladium had doubts that the Woodland Elves would risk their lives for just a few measly books. Gydia introduced Palladium to merchants from other Realms that were potential trade allies for those Realms, most of the merchants were Vampires and Werewolves but they seemed nice. Lucidia proudly told Palladium that every small town and village has their own clinic; he felt amazed at how Lucidia was able to wheedled her parents into using the taxes to fund such a huge public project, and awestruck by how she was able to juggle that project and going to med school, while learning about how to properly govern her kingdom when her parents decide to retire. All in all Palladium relished the time he spent with his friends and enjoyed watching them making drunken mistakes at the Christmas party. So why does he feel so….betrayed?

He didn't work hard over the winter break unlike his friends, who were either busy studying for their careers or taking Palladium to a seemingly endless throng of parties, the major thing he accomplished was checking out his old childhood home. He thought that he might come across some pictures or at least some sort of document that can reveal his censored dad in his memories, but instead he found a burnt husk of his former house. Yet, he came across red-orange lavender and a feather. The feather was more like light than soft, physical material, so it was obviously a Paladin's feather. His mind immediately formulated that Avalon was behind this because he was the only Paladin that Palladium told about his location. Palladium developed immediate suspicions about Avalon, including the Paladin's motives in helping Palladium regain his memory. Palladium tried to dissuade himself from accusing Avalon of the arson but each time he saw a fire being lit in the castle's hearth or even got a whiff of lavender, he thought of Avalon, the burnt out house, and the lavender he may (probably) have left behind for Palladium. He couldn't shake his suspicions because his instincts were screaming that Avalon is obviously behind it! He was the only one that could do this; he is the prime suspect, the obvious criminal, and perhaps a manipulative liar. But then why was Avalon doing this?

Palladium has never even heard of Avalon until he arrived at Magix University, so Avalon is not some crazy stalker or a person that he wronged. Palladium is just a student majoring in Potionology and got to Magix by a dancing scholarship, so he couldn't be a rival to Avalon since the Paladin is a professor of Magiphilosophy. Palladium is not a host of some mythical creature or powerful like a Fairy or Witch, so Avalon can't be after him for his magic prowess. Perhaps it is not something Palladium did, but what his father did to Avalon. Maybe Avalon has a secret vendetta against Palladium's father, but how come Avalon is helping Palladium recover his memories instead of trying to kill him? From what Palladium can gather from his returned memories is that his father loved him very much and would never do anything to harm him like any good parent, so that theory too may be wrong. Maybe Avalon didn't do it, but that weird stalker that left those flowers for Palladium every now and then. Maybe the mysterious stalker knew Palladium in his past, the parts that he still has yet to remember, and is out for revenge. Palladium feels guilty about solely suspecting Avalon just because Avalon was the only one that Palladium told where he was going, doesn't necessarily mean that Avalon did it. The mysterious stalker could be behind this…..perhaps due to this event, Palladium promises as soon as he gets back to Magix, he will tell Avalon all of what has happened and of the mysterious stalker. Together, we might be able to bring down this crazy son of a bitch! Palladium almost blushes at the thought of being together with Avalon against the mysterious stalker, but he doesn't want Lucidia worrying that he might have some sort of fever.

Another winter break and already Avalon is eager in a reserved way to go back to the university, usually he wants to go back because his sister's depression would become overbearing during the holidays. Ever since the "death" of Nirvana, his sister would break from her usual apathy to near hysterics because of her memories of spending so much time with Nirvana over the holidays. Avalon used to comfort her when she would cry, but over the years he began to comfort her less and spend more time in his room to avoid her. He has grown so jaded of her and he feels his heart wrench at the mere sight of her during the holidays, and that is why he **hated** the winter break because his sister nearly goes manic with depression. Except this year, he's eager to go back for a different reason. Palladium will be back at the university and hopefully uncovered something in his old home at Hala; even if he doesn't, it will be nice to see Palladium's smiling face again. Palladium has been like this fresh air that Avalon can actually breathe in and enjoy, he hasn't been so relaxed around another person since that tragic day a long time ago. Another strange (but welcomed) detail has been added this year; his sister for once has been out of the house lately, she has been traveling to some place that she won't tell him and has been tending to the flowers!

His sister rarely left the house, especially around the holidays, and she usually uses magic to get the gardening done. So Avalon was very surprised by this sudden change and perhaps a bit curious by it because nothing special has happened to her of recent so why the sudden change? Apparently, his sister's reason is that the flowers are beginning to grow resistant to the magic that kept them alive so she went out to find a book that can help her with this problem. It is true that flowers look less lively as the years progressed so it makes sense why she left and why she is in the garden often. Avalon still feels a bit skeptical, but does not want to think badly about this blessed miracle. If he thought to hard about it, then the miracle may turn into a curse and his sister might turn back into a sad husk again. Perhaps meeting Palladium this year has caused all of these good changes in Avalon's life. Avalon snaps his attention to the kitchen door being opened and he sees his sister walk in. She has long, lustrous black hair with onyx-black eyes and pale skin; she is wearing a short white dress since winter weather does not affect their small pocket world that contains their home, so it is mostly a cool, sunny weather that is here. She has a bouquet of red-orange lavenders in her hands.

"Hello, Arcadia, what shall you do with that bouquet? Do you need a vase?" He says in a light, jovial manner. He hasn't been this way with his sister in years.

"No, Avalon, I don't need one. I'm just going to let them dry out and keep them, perhaps even make a scrapbook about flowers. Yet, I want to give you one." She takes one of the lavender's from the bouquet and puts it into Avalon's lapel. The red-orange lavender clashes with the sheer whiteness of his suit, but his sister's gesture of kindness has been enough for him to ignore this color clash of his outfit.

"It looks nice, why don't you wear it when you go back to school? Some flowers need to be showed off after all, perhaps something good will happen if you do wear it." She sounds happy again like back when Nirvana was alive. Who was he to refuse her of her simple request? Perhaps something great might happen to him if he wore it.

The first day back at school from vacation is always considered the longest and dullest for students, and there is no exception for the college ones. Palladium feels tired, mostly from the hangover he experienced from the New Year's/Going-Back-To-School party, and he sleeps through his first class. Luckily, Palladium can just borrow notes from a fellow classmate so he isn't completely clueless to the lecture. He would have just skipped class today like a sensible, hangover person, but he wants to run into Avalon. The best chance of seeing him is through the transition of classes, but this morning he hasn't even got a glimpse of Avalon. He must be teaching morning classes this morning, Palladium presumed. Palladium frowns at himself for being foolish enough to think that he was going to meet Avalon by chance, he will have to be direct if he wants to meet up with Avalon. Palladium bides his time until noon hits when the morning classes are officially over, which means those teaching morning classes are free for the rest of the day like Avalon. Palladium hurries to Avalon's classroom, so he can Avalon all to himself before one of his students drag him into some obscure conversation. Avalon's class has let out, but Palladium can already see that a student (female, of course) is making her way to Avalon's desk. Palladium sprints and successfully cuts off the student from contact with Avalon, the student glares at Palladium while Palladium sends her a chilling glare back. The student hears a friend calling her and she decides to give up, Palladium smirks for this small victory.

"I never knew you could be…..aggressive, but it must be urgent. So tell me, Palladium, why are you here seeing it isn't Saturday?" Palladium smiles nervously because he did not think Avalon would see his "direct" method of getting alone time with him. Palladium blushes because his reason seems more like some lovesick fool would think.

"Well I…." Palladium had a fantasy, a misguided dream, about what would happen when he told Avalon. He would tell Avalon and Avalon with his ancient wisdom would know some spell to track the mysterious stalker. Together they would find the stalker and defeat him; Palladium is presuming the stalker is a he because most crazy stalkers are males. Then, Avalon and Palladium would find out why the stalker did this and perhaps alert the authorities to the nut job, and Palladium can return to his daily routine at Magix and worry about nothing strange preventing him from finding out about his father. Maybe he and Avalon could get some lunch together more often, and maybe even share funny stories of their lives. Except now, it was never going to happen. Why it was never going to happen is what Palladium is staring at. He is peering, almost burning holes in, at the flower in Avalon's lapel. The flower is like the ruffles on a fancy dress-shirt, except small and smooth like flower petals. It is red like blood but has an orange sheen to it like the sun setting. It is a lavender, a red-orange lavender just like the lavender that he found at his burnt-out house. For some reason, Palladium has forgotten to breathe until Avalon began to talk.

"Palladium, are you ill?" Avalon asked while feeling very uncomfortable under Palladium's lifeless gaze. He reaches out to touch Palladium's hand as to snap him out of his daydream, but Palladium sees Avalon reaching out for him and recoils like he has seen a horrible monster. Avalon can see Palladium shake and clenching his fists, from years of watching his sister explode with anger he can tell that Palladium is about to erupt.

"Y-You…Y-You! YOU LIAR! I-I trusted you! And you just used me! I thought it was some crazy stalker, but it was you! All this time…it was all you." Palladium's anger simmers into hot disappointment, but the anger is fanned when Avalon has a confused look on his face. How DARE Avalon pretend he has no idea what Palladium was talking about! Palladium is tempted to create a Laser Orb to blast Avalon's feigned confusion off his handsome face.

"Palladium, let me explain-" Palladium starts walking back with a look of absolute shock. Whenever someone uses "let me explain" line, it means that they aren't denying the accusations. Avalon isn't denying that he burned Palladium's house down or leaving those flowers behind.

"No, no stay away!" Palladium runs out of the classroom and ignores Avalon's pleas. He doesn't look back in fear of seeing Avalon and falling for Avalon's "lies" again. Palladium pushes several people out of his way; he even pushes Bloody Mary out of his way so he could make a beeline for his dorm. He can still hear Bloody Mary's stream of curses, but he isn't frighten at all. His room isn't like some armored fort or even a secure house, but it provides Palladium with comfort and bed for him to crawl in. He feels like some trapped animal without any sharp claws or friends to defend him.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why, Avalon? I thought you liked me….and I admired you so much! But he's a liar! He's a liar, he's a LIAR!" Palladium buries his face into a pillow and screams "why" and "Avalon" for three minutes. A knock at the door snaps Palladium from his screaming fest.

"Palladium, I know you are in there. Please, let me in so I can explain myself." Palladium grimaces and uses the pillow to block the noise of the outside. The knocks have become softer but still persistent just like Avalon's voice.

"I will wait out here all night if I have to." Palladium scoffs because no one would waste their time at this; Avalon was probably going to leave after an hour. Palladium closes his eyes and goes to sleep by the time he wakes up Avalon should be gone. Avalon will be gone and Palladium will never have to deal with him ever again. He won't have to deal with crazy stalker Avalon ever again…..so why does he feel empty? For once, since Palladium has met Avalon, there is no flower awaiting Palladium when he wakes up.


	13. A Cinereous Rue

Like Every Child Should Chapter Thirteen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Love You 'Till the End by The Pogues, The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice

Palladium wakes up with the sun streaming through the blinds. He knows that he has probably missed his first class but could care less. He is tired even though he had an uneventful sleep. The events of what happened yesterday are still fresh in Palladium's mind. Avalon betrayed him is the main event. Also, the creeping thought of Bloody Mary. He remembers pushing her down and she cursed at him. Oh goodness, he has to call her and explain to her what happened! Palladium picks up his phone from his desk and notices the absence of a flower. Palladium sighs and has to count backward from three to prevent himself from exploding and crying. Palladium calls Bloody Mary. He can hear a snappish groan at the other end of the line. Bloody Mary probably just came from Magical Statistics or she just got kicked out of class for being late. Either way, Palladium will have to put up with her attitude and apologize like a man. Avalon is probably teaching his morning class, Palladium thinks while waiting for a coherent answer from Bloody Mary.

"Palladium, is this you!?" Clearly, she has not forgotten about yesterday.

"Yeah, look I called to apologize for yesterday….I was having an emotional breakdown." "Emotional breakdown" may have been a touched too strong, but Palladium wasn't sure how he can word it without explaining the WHOLE story.

"Is it about the Paladin, you know Avalon. It might explain why he wasn't here this morning." Palladium freezes like he has been hit by an ice spell.

"What do you mean by that?" Palladium's voice has a note of near hysteria. He can hear the shuffling of papers, maybe Bloody Mary was in class and trying to be sneaky.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me! Avalon canceled his classes today. I heard this from a witch friend of mine that was cursing out loud. Looks like she's going to miss his hot ass today." Palladium hangs up on Bloody Mary and slowly ponders the news. Avalon did say that he would wait for him to come out. He could still be waiting outside the door or he got kidnapped. Palladium scoffs at the notion a great Paladin like Avalon could get kidnapped. Palladium has to see Avalon. He has to leave his room. He has to open the door separating him from Avalon. First, he has to put some clothes on.

Avalon feels stiff from sleeping on Palladium's doormat. If it was anyone else than Avalon, the person would have just slept in some hotel and come back here. Yet, Avalon is a Paladin of his word. He promised to stay until Palladium comes out and he will stay another night if he has to. His night of restless sleeping has allowed Avalon time to think. He mostly thought about why Palladium kept on shouting, "You betrayed me!" Palladium wasn't acting strange until he paused. Avalon tried to touch his hand so he may snap out of it, but then Palladium went berserk on him. Avalon had to analyze Palladium's outburst second by second. Clearly, he was staring at something and it was on Avalon. Avalon was just wearing his usual white suit, so Palladium shouldn't have been surprised and upset. Yet, Avalon's suit was slightly different (and still is) yesterday. He had a red-orange lavender that his sister picked in his lapel. Maybe the lavender was code to the so-called betrayal. Something must have happened to Palladium over winter break that made Palladium flip out at the sight of the lavender. Avalon needs Palladium to speak to him so Avalon can solve this mystery and clear up Palladium's suspicions.

The door's creaking makes Avalon scramble to get up and out of the door's swinging zone. Avalon smoothes back his hair again to make sure no hair strands crowded his face. Palladium comes out and looks awkward like it was Palladium's first day at Magix University again. Palladium is wearing his black leather jacket over a green sweater with black pants and dark boots. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he has on a woven, green hat with earflaps. Palladium's hands are stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket. He looks uncomfortable like he would rather be in his warm room than be out here in the cold with Avalon. Yet, Palladium's youth even shows more in his bent stance like he doesn't want to directly look at Avalon. It was like watching some little kid preparing to get a tongue-lashing from an adult. Avalon wasn't here to yell at Palladium, and Palladium isn't a little kid anymore.

"Good-Hey-You know what? I am surprised that you actually waited out here all night." Palladium commented. There is a genuine note of surprise in Palladium's voice.

"I would have waited all week if I had to." Avalon's reply was simple. Simple just doesn't seem to quite fit for a Paladin.

"No need for that now. I bet you're wondering why I screamed at you yesterday." Palladium doesn't want to outright state his reasons for verbally bashing Avalon.

"Yes, I believe it has something to do with the lavender in my lapel." Palladium stares at the lavender again like he might be minutes away from repeating his hysterical episode.

"…..I went to my childhood home. I hoped to find out what my father looked like or at least some trace of him, or maybe him being there. I found my childhood home burnt to the ground with only a Paladin's feather and _that _lavender. You are the only Paladin I told. I thought you had betrayed me."Avalon has the piece he needed to solve the mystery. Now, he wished he didn't know. He knows who did it. He doesn't want to believe it. His sister is a Paladin, obviously, and she has been spending time growing those lavenders. She also has spent time growing various other flowers before. Yet, those flowers were kept alive by magic. Avalon was barely able to reign in his emotions. He does not want Palladium to know.

"Palladium, I know of this Paladin that may have done this. A Paladin that had fallen." Palladium is shocked to say the least for only a few seconds because it was unheard of a Paladin going bad. Yet, his mind shuffles through to two or three months ago when Incubus told the story about Apollyon. Apollyon was once a good Paladin but became corrupted. Perhaps, Apollyon never died. He was just torn asunder. Avalon was one of the Paladins that brought Apollyon down, so Apollyon may be trying to get revenge. Why would Apollyon target me? Shouldn't he be after Avalon's sister? She was also part of his demise. Plus, the sister is the only family (that I know) that Avalon has left. Palladium frowns at his thoughts. Yet, Apollyon is most likely the fallen Paladin that Avalon is talking about. The angry darkness in Avalon's eyes seemed to confirm Palladium's theory that Apollyon did this. Who else might draw out that….that hatred from Avalon's normally gentle eyes?

"I think I understand now. I am very sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that." Palladium does the very adult thing of apologizing for his actions. The apology will not heal the obvious stiffness in Avalon's back, but Palladium feels slightly lighter for it and Avalon does in a way. Avalon's lightness is perhaps preventing him from just storming away and heading home to confront his sister.

"No, you have reasons to yell. It was not your fault. Palladium, I need to go now. I have to make sure that this never happens again. I will be only gone for an hour or two at most. I just need you to stay in a safe place just in case. Do you know anyone willing to take you in right now?" Palladium knows that Nickel, the old man that gave him hot cider one time, might be willing to shelter him. Obviously, Avalon was probably about to have some mystic showdown against Apollyon. Two hours seem a bit too short for a showdown, but Avalon was probably ready this time after knowing the enemy's weakness the first time. It is so easy for Palladium to believe in Apollyon's existence and in Avalon's prowess. Palladium is still naïve like any child.

"Yes, we should meet at café in two hours. Does that sound good?" Avalon's eyes seem to sparkle back to normal, but Palladium can still see some blotches.

"Yes, I will see you again." Palladium beams up at him, completely trusting. Avalon feels guilty for lying to him. Yet, he wasn't really lying but merely censoring his sister's identity. Palladium will never have to meet or see Arcadia. Avalon would make sure of that. They, Avalon and Palladium, parted ways like winds that needed to return to their different islands for now.

Palladium knew his way to Nickel's shack. The shack was still the same except the trees had icicles hanging from them and the ground is crunchy and frosty. Palladium knocks on the door and quickly puts his hands back into his pockets. He regrets not wearing mittens, but it was too late to get them now. Plus, he really isn't good with fashion spells like Lydia is. The door opens like some creepy door from a horror movie. Nickel was the one that opened the door. He looks older just slightly though. Palladium wonders if this is what will he look like when he gets old. Elves live longer than humans but not by much and they can age. Palladium is half Woodland Elf and half human, so he may live as long as a human can or maybe slightly more. Either way, Palladium will age, while Avalon will never. Avalon will live forever, but Palladium cannot.

"Well if it isn't Palladium! I haven't seen you in months. I kind of thought you got bored with me. Ha, I'm just kidding." Nickel sidesteps out of the way to let Palladium in. Palladium notices how nearly pitch black the room is. He can see all the windows are bordered up like a huge storm was about to come or a potential werewolf attack is about to happen. The lights are still on, but the windows were the main source of light. Palladium almost tripped over some shoes that happened to be lying on the ground. The shoes were dark boots that were caked in mud and Black Mud Swamp plants. Nickel doesn't seem to be into venturing in morbid places, though he seems to be okay with living in the Gloomy Woods, so the shoes probably belonged to Incubus. The windows are boarded up because Nickel is considerate enough to not let Incubus roast in the sunlight.

"I need to stay here for about two hours. Is that okay with you?" Nickel just laughs much like a fit, jolly Santa. Palladium can hear groaning coming from the couch. He doesn't have to wait to know who it is.

"I can see the don't-leave-the-Fairy-in-the-swamp-at-night elf is here. Thanks to your nagging, I have to go after drunkards now!" The Fairy that Incubus almost left in the swamp had began to tell the tale of a dangerous vampire in Black Mud Swamp. Now, everyone refuses to go there without being completely armed. Incubus thrives on helpless victims because he is not particularly skilled in fighting. A drunk's blood tastes like diluted booze and sulfur at least that is what Incubus is "telling" Palladium. No wonder Incubus is pissed, Palladium thought.

"It was going happen eventually. Is that why you wanted to leave the Fairy in the forest? So the animals might clean up your dirty work." The atmosphere has enough tension to snap a man's spine. Luckily, Nickel is there to prevent anything from getting out of hand.

"Okay, you two that's enough. I just cleaned this floor! Hey, Palladium, let's go in the kitchen. You can help me make some brunch." Palladium decides to follow Nickel for his sake. Plus, he can see the distress on Nickel's face. He must hate fights, Palladium thought. Incubus goes back to lying down on the couch. Incubus wonders if Palladium will ever figure out who Nickel truly is. Honestly, he didn't care and he'll just fall asleep to forget his wondering. Yet, the question will forever echo in Nickel's mind even if it ceased in Incubus's thoughts.

Avalon is home. His home is in a pocket Realm. It was not unheard of that Cloud Spirits live in pocket Realms because Cloud Spirits didn't really have their own Realm. Cloud Spirits have to make their own Realm even though their Realms are not real Realms. His home has stood for millennia and his family line is solely comprised of Cloud Spirits. Almost every member of his family was Paladins or at least formally trained as a Paladin. Paladins are supposed to be pure, not sexually, and protect the innocent from harm. Paladins also are very powerful good magic users. When a Paladin goes rogue, it is not good for the other Realms. Avalon can feel a twist in his chest, it is the same feeling he got when Apollyon became corrupted. Yet, it is Arcadia is the corrupted one now. How blind has he been to his sister's insanity? He should have been able to "see" but he didn't even fathom that his little sister would try to ruin his relationship with Palladium. Thinking of relationships, did Arcadia ruin his other relationships too? Is this her cruel, twisted way to insure that Avalon remains her forever? Avalon couldn't help but think of all the relationships that could have been, but Palladium is still here and Avalon is going to make sure she doesn't ruin this one.

Home can be described like a white palace condensed into a mansion and residing on a beach front. Avalon would like to show Palladium this place one day. Avalon storms into his family's home and goes to his sister's room. He hasn't been in her room for awhile. Last time he was here, he was trying to get her out of bed after Nirvana's death. The room is white, but not the glistening white like the rest of the house. The white seems darker like the paint might peel away to reveal water damage. The rooms in the house tend to reflect the occupant's soul. Dried, dead flowers are hanging across her ceiling like ornaments on a Christmas tree. Her canopy bed has white sheets that became a moldy yellow from lack of cleaning. Avalon feels like he is trapped in the room of some crazed spinster. What has happened to Arcadia? He can feel her presence like light and strangeness. Avalon recognizes that strangeness as madness now. He turns around and he sees that his sister's hands are clean with a bouquet of rues. Her eyes are wide like she knows that Avalon has discovered her secret.

"What are doing in my room?" She has the tone like a very calm, big sister that caught her little brother reading her diary. Avalon's eyes have become as cold as her room and as her soul.

"I know what you did, what you have done." Arcadia's eyes have narrow to match the suspicious, cold eyes of Avalon. She walks to her bed and roughly brushes past her brother. She leaves the bouquet of rues on her bed and turns around to face him. Her expression reminds Avalon of the periods where Arcadia seemed like she was going to recover from losing Nirvana. Avalon realizes that around her "recovery" periods are also when his relationships have deteriorated.

"Brother, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." She is lying even if her face is cool and collected like a marble angel. Avalon deeply wonders if she learned how to lie after Nirvana's death or during her experience from destroying his relationships.

"Palladium told me about what happened to his childhood home and he came across a Paladin's feather and a red-orange lavender. He thought I was the one that did it, but I put the pieces together. You were the one that did it. You are trying to make me as lonely as you because madness loves company." Arcadia does not flinch at the venomous part of "madness" but she shudders at the look of disgust in her brother's face. She seems weak and hysterical again almost like Avalon wants to protect her from her own insanity. Yet, Avalon's "kindness" is gone as is his devotion to her.

"Arcadia, you need help. You desperately needed help for a long time, and I thought I could have been the one. Clearly, my 'help' did nothing for you. I think you need you to go to the Monastery of Roccaluce. In fact, I have already made arrangements for you to be there." The Monastery of Roccaluce is located in a Realm known as the Lake Fortress of Light. The place is usually used to rehabilitate criminals into becoming completely good citizens again. If criminals have failed to be rehabilitated, then they go straight to the Omega Dimension. The Monastery of Roccaluce is also used as a place to help reverse physiological effects or mystical effects that affect extremely important people. Namely, Paladins (mostly not Cloud Spirits), Knights, Specialists, and Fairies are usually the important people needing help there. Avalon was reassured that Arcadia will receive the help she needs without the Magix Universe's media ever finding out. The media would love to just gossip about a might Cloud Spirit that has fallen…..again.

"When did you have the time to arrange this?" She does not sound angry, hurt, disappointed, panicky, or fearful. She is emotionless like the rooms in the house.

"Right before I arrived home." Avalon knows this will be the last time he will talk to her for quite some time.

"Normally, you would have to notify the Templars of Roccaluce about a week before. I am guessing that they made an exception for you, one of the heroes that took down Apollyon." There is no sarcasm behind her words. Avalon is not sure if he should be grateful or concerned.

"Yes." Arcadia and Avalon stare at each other for a few minutes. The silence is heavier than Nirvana's death.

"I will go and pack my things now. Do not fret, dear brother, I shall be back." Arcadia uses her magic to conjure a suitcase and opens her wardrobe to obtain most of her clothes. Avalon does not leave the room while she does this. She is silent and so is he. Once Arcadia is done, Avalon uses his magic to open a portal to the Monastery of Roccaluce. On the other side, a Templar of Roccaluce by the name of Codatora is waiting to escort her to her new quarters. Arcadia picks up the suitcase because she knows that her magic will be disabled the minute she crosses the portal. Her magic will be restored if she is deemed trustworthy and of sound mind.

"Goodbye, Arcadia." Avalon does not kiss her or hug her. He has never been particularly affectionate towards his sister and he isn't going to start now. When they were little and their parents were still alive, Avalon used to kiss his little sister whenever she cried because she needed immediate attention and comfort. They aren't children anymore.

Palladium is a bit nervous. Nickel could tell because Palladium kept checking the time and playing with his hair. Nickel knows a lot about Palladium, but Palladium knows nothing about Nickel. Incubus is still snoozing on the couch and will be until nighttime. When Nickel and Palladium hear Incubus groan, it means that someone is knocking on the door. Nickel and Palladium exit the kitchen and Nickel opens the door. Avalon is the one that knocked and Palladium smiles at him. Palladium gives a rushed "thank-you" and gets out of Nickel's home. Avalon takes Palladium to the café and they share a cappuccino together. Palladium is very curious about how the showdown was between Apollyon and Avalon but he doesn't have the courage to ask until he drinks about half the cappuccino. The cappuccino socially loosens Palladium enough to finally ask Avalon.

"So what was it like defeating Apollyon again?" Avalon blinks in confusion. Yet, he pulls himself together to go along with Palladium's thinking.

"It was brutal and silent. But he will never bother us again." Avalon takes Palladium's hands into his to emphasize his commitment. Palladium blushes but doesn't pull his hands back. To the outsider, it would seem like Avalon has just professed his love to Palladium. No, Avalon blatantly lied to Palladium because he does not want Palladium to ever know that Arcadia was crazy. If everything works out right, Palladium will know about his father very soon and Avalon shall have his sister back. Nothing in life ever works out right.


	14. A Nickel Iris

Like Every Child Should Chapter Fourteen

Suggested Themes:

Palladium- Ronde of Possible World by Hatsune Miku, He Lives in You from Lion King II

Main Themes- Diabolic Clockwork by Two Steps from Hell, Credens Justitiam from Madoka Magica

Things are back to the normal for Palladium. No drama, no evil Paladin, just a nice, peaceful time. It is a glorious Friday afternoon where Palladium has decided to spend it outdoors. The weather is a bit cool, but a sweater is able to prevent the chill from settling in Palladium's bones. He is right now walking down the Chiming Path without Avalon, but he does have company. Bloody Mary is with him, Palladium decided to make up his lack of manners from the other day by enlisting her on a hike. He also brought her along for another matter. He wants to repay Avalon for his kindness, for his understanding, and for his patience. What would be a better reward than to have his best friend back? Hopefully, Bloody Mary can shed some light on the spell that binds the Paladin to the tree. If someone as magically powerful as Avalon could not figure out a way to free his friend, then maybe dark magic might work. Is Bloody Mary a very powerful Witch? Probably not since she is here at Magic University rather than trying to spread chaos or teach at Cloud Tower. In fact, what is Bloody Mary doing here?

"Hey, Bloody Mary, how come you decided to go to Magix University? I know you don't want to be a teacher." Bloody Mary pants under her breath about her shoes. Palladium appraises her outdoor apparel. She is wearing a black sweater with a thick, red jacket and black pants. Palladium notices the problem, she is wearing high-heels. She probably thought I was going to take her clubbing, Palladium thought.

"I wanted to get the Hell out of my Realm. I wanted to have fun, mingle with other magical creatures, and maybe meet some lovely ladies. Oh yeah, and learn some new spells and that to-be-educated junk. To be honest, I still have no idea what I am going to do when I get out of here. How about you?" Palladium is a freshman, and though he has about three or five (if he likes Magix enough to stay for a Master's degree) more years before he graduates. He is majoring in Potionology and minoring in Dance, so what can he do with those two? He could become a traveling Sorcerer, living off the kindness and mercy of strangers. He could just travel to other Realms and categorize unknown plants, but that could be a very a lonely career. He could go back to his Realm and work alongside his friends, but he would feel too dependent on them. He could become a teacher, but he is not sure if there are positions open. Plus, he somewhat doubts that kids would want to listen to him.

"I want to see some other Realms, but first I need to figure out my past." Bloody Mary gives him a questioning look, and Palladium presumes it is about the last part since he didn't tell Bloody Mary about his amnesia.

"I kind of thought you would want to find your true love or something, or ask out the Paladin at least." Palladium blushes. He has given some thoughts about his feelings to Avalon. It is obvious to him that he is attracted to Avalon. There is no rule in the student handbook (he has checked) that says a student and professor could not date unless the student is part of the aforementioned professor's class. Now, he thinks about the road bumps. Avalon is clearly older than Palladium, and has been alive for at least a century. Avalon is a Cloud Spirit and can live forever, while Palladium is just half Woodland Elf and half human, so immortality is out of the cards for him on both accounts. Avalon is a hero that helped take down Apollyon and saved Magix, while Palladium was only heroic enough to save Lianthorn and Lydia. Avalon probably has a Realm or two filled with people who want to be with him, people that are probably more powerful and wiser than Palladium will ever be. Palladium shakes his head roughly like he is about to rip his own head off. He needs to stop thinking about himself because selfishness won't free Avalon's imprisoned friend.

"I don't stand a chance. To be honest, I brought you out here for another reason other than trying to make up my rude behavior." Bloody Mary mutters under her breath that buying her drink would have suited her better. Luckily, Palladium ignores her remark. They made it to the Chiming Willow Tree. The tree is still huge, beautiful, and still surrounded by beautiful water. A breeze blows through the tree, and the leaves chime. Palladium takes Bloody Mary to the back of the tree. Of course hopping from one small tract of land to another in heels was not very pleasant for her, and so Bloody Mary groused. She only stops her grousing when she sees a Paladin encased in the tree.

"Holy fuck, the stories are true!" Palladium is very thankful that he won't have to waste any time telling her what happened to Avalon's friend.

"Yeah, and as I mentioned earlier there is another reason I brought you here. If a Paladin like Avalon cannot help him, then I was hoping a Witch might be able to." Palladium elaborated.

"Oh, I see your logic. If someone with strong good magic like Avalon can't free the guy, you think someone on the other end of the spectrum might. I'm going to guess that I'm only Witch you know well enough. Because most Witches typically tend to backstab strangers pretty easily. Since you're one of my few friends, I'll see what I can do. Don't expect results anytime soon." Bloody Mary swore without crossing any of her fingers. Palladium would have hugged her if he wasn't certain that Bloody Mary would deck him. She (and stereotypically like most Witches) isn't into physical affection. Palladium feels extremely content. Hopefully soon, he will be able to tell Avalon that his friend is freed.

Palladium can taste his father's hot cider just from sniffing the air. He is small for a seven year-old, but he is very smart and well-behaved for his age. His father only makes hot cider during the fall and winter, so Palladium would indulge as much as he can for that short time. His father had been working on more stain-glass twins when Palladium begged him for some hot cider. His father at first refused, citing that he needs the copy done in place for tonight's switcheroo. Palladium had no idea what switcheroo meant, but knew that his father wouldn't be making the hot cider. Then, Palladium to decide to sit on the floor and look as miserable as possible. Eventually, his father, feeling very ashamed of himself, went and began to make hot cider. Palladium immediately jumped in the air at his own cunning.

"Palladium, it's ready." Palladium darts into the kitchen like a mad bee. There is a mug of hot cider on the rickety, squeaking dinner table. Palladium reaches for the mug and takes a huge gulp of the hot cider. Of course, his tongue is burned and he cries out in pain. His father looming above him as faceless as he always is in Palladium's memories. Now, Palladium is split. On one side is the child in the memory that is enjoying his hot cider with his faceless and nameless father. On the other side is Palladium who feels annoyed at again not knowing his father's identity. This one of those bittersweet memories. The sweet side is spending time with his father. The bitter part is that clearly his father must have been a thief who made forgeries to cover his tracks. Palladium is developing a strong theory that his father's criminal life is probably what gave Palladium amnesia in the first place. Yet, it was probably all that his father could do to support them. Who was going to hire a person who can't even perform a simple magic trick? The memory dissolves, and Palladium realizes that was the end of his seventh year memory. Only four more years to go….

The crystals fall to the ground once Palladium is freed from his memories. He is still a bit annoyed, but he tries to keep his annoyance down in front of Avalon. He doesn't want to snap at Avalon for something that he wasn't at fault for. Plus, Avalon seems a bit weak. No, he seems really tired and bothered by something. Palladium knows it wasn't from the session, so it was about something else. But what else? It couldn't be his classes, all of his (mostly females and some males) students love him. Perhaps, he's having love problems. Palladium then immediately thought of something else out of jealously. Maybe he's having problems with his sister. It probably isn't easy losing a best friend and a future brother-in-law at the same time. Yet, his sister is probably worse off than Avalon. She lost her fiancé and probably her best friend too. There is probably at least some friction between Avalon and his sister, Palladium thought.

"Avalon, are you having some family problems?" Avalon lets out a sigh like he has been seen through.

"Yes, my sister and I…had a fight. I said some hurtful things to her and I realize that I could have said something else to her." Considering that Avalon is immortal and his sister most likely is, it would make sense for siblings, no matter the age, to have fights. But it must have been some brutal argument for Avalon not to be over it by now.

"Maybe you could apologize or make it up to her later." Palladium plainly suggested. He has no idea that Avalon's sister, Arcadia, is the one who has been terrorizing him or that she has been committed.

"She's away at the moment and won't be back for a long time." Avalon sounds sad, but Palladium doesn't catch the true meaning behind Avalon's words. Palladium believes that Arcadia is just doing some lifesaving mission like most Paladins do.

"Oh…..when she comes back then everything will be fine for you." No, it won't. She is gone off the deep-end. She is depressed and obsessed. If she got out, then she might hurt you. No, she _**will**_ hurt you. Avalon almost confessed to Palladium, but decides to say something else instead.

"Why don't we go to the café? We haven't been there in a while." The "we" parts make Palladium feel as if he really is in a romantic relationship with Avalon. Aren't most long-standing romances based upon knowledge of one another and trust? Avalon probably knows everything about Palladium even without Palladium telling him, while Palladium knows almost nothing about him. He doesn't even know if Avalon's parents are alive or not. Palladium trusts Avalon wholeheartedly, while Avalon does trust Palladium but not himself.

"That would be lovely." Lovely, a word that Avalon to attribute to Palladium. Palladium is lovely because he isn't so terribly complicated or weighted by the world. The only problem that he has right now is that he doesn't know his father's face or name. It doesn't hurt that Palladium is physically attractive too.

Considering how it is still January, the weather today is a bit cold. The vanilla macchiato is doing wonders at keeping the cold from sinking into Palladium's bones, so is staring into Avalon's dark, pure eyes. Avalon is drinking black coffee without sugar. The café is cloaked in a heating spell, so it is nice and toasty on the outside and inside. Palladium and Avalon are drinking outside, watching magical creatures pass by. They didn't really talk because they were both enjoying their hot beverages too much. Also, they like watching each other. Palladium fidgets like he would rather run around the place, it makes sense given his heritage. Avalon is perfectly still like an angelic statue that wasn't blinked at. One particular, non-magical creature catches Palladium's eye. Nickel has to be the only non-magical creature in all of Magix, but he is a human just like Palladium is. Nickel's nickel-gray hair is slicked back to reveal his tan, aged face. He is wearing a thick sweater with dark pants and black boots very similar to those worn by Incubus.

"Oh, hey Nickel!" Palladium gestured for Nickel to come over. Nickel stops just outside the black gate of the café.

"Hey, Pal, am I interrupting something?" Nickel's eyes linger to Avalon. Avalon shakes his head negatively.

"Well, pull up a chair. I haven't heard from you in a while." It's only been a few days, Palladium realized immediately. Nickel decides to jump over the gate rather than the traditional unlocking the gate and just stepping in. Palladium's face furrows for a second like this scene seems a bit familiar to him.

"Sorry, I was on a bit of a job hunt since the funds between Incubus and I are running low." Palladium had always thought that Vampires were rich, or at least have some gold stashed somewhere. Apparently, Incubus is a money-leeching bloodsucker too. Palladium thought cattily.

"Is Incubus going to be joining you?" Palladium asked pointblank. Nickel blushes in embarrassment as he takes a seat on Palladium's right-hand. Avalon watches the conversation play out, although he has no idea who is Incubus.

"Considering most jobs require daylight hours, he can't get a job. Also, he lacks several skills necessary for a job like a pleasant demeanor. But he is good enough to do the housework and leaves the cooking to me. Last time I let him make something, he created the most awful cider that I have ever tasted." Nickel grimaces at the end of his statement. At the word "cider", Palladium feels as though there is something on the tip of his mind's tongue. Why is this so familiar? Palladium wondered, but ultimately banishes the thought.

"You can make cider and sell it to cafes and markets here. You're cider is pretty good." Once again, Palladium gets this very familiar feeling.

"I might do that, but I got an interview to go to. See ya." Palladium is curious to what kind of job that Nickel is being interviewed for. He is also curious to how Nickel got the interview when he had a prison record. Maybe Incubus helped wipe his record clean, he seems shady enough to know a guy to do that. Also, which prison and how long did Nickel get incarcerated? Palladium thought deeply.

"Wasn't he the man that played the glass flute on the Chiming Path?" Avalon asked. Palladium sheepishly nods his head in response.

"Yeah, I've been hanging out with him now and again." Palladium admitted. Avalon smiles and laughs under his breath. Palladium begins to laugh too. Palladium enjoys Avalon's light laugh, while Avalon enjoys Palladium's whimsical laugh.

Avalon did not escort Palladium back to his dorm, he had some papers to grade. Palladium is okay with this because he feels like walking home alone anyways. If Avalon did walk him home, Palladium might have done something he might have regretted. At his dorm, he can see that Bloody Mary waiting for him. She looks like she hasn't slept last night. Palladium wonders if it is because of some annoying, research paper or she went out partying. Palladium walks up to her and then offers her to come inside. She takes the offer, and Palladium opens the door to his dorm. They both step inside. Bloody Mary takes a seat by Palladium's desk, while Palladium has a seat on his bed. Palladium notices that Bloody Mary has an iris in her hair. Maybe from one of her lady friend, Palladium snickered. Bloody Mary glares at him as though she knows what he is thinking.

"I got the iris last night from the Chiming Willow Tree. I think it wants me to figure out how to free the Paladin or maybe the Paladin did it. Either way, I did a lot of researching last night and this morning. By the way, you're going have to do my Potionology paper for me since I was supposed to do it last night. Consider that payment for my services." Palladium nods his head in agreement. Potionology is his best class and the easiest class to write papers for. It won't take too much time to do her paper.

"Okay, I've been researching different types of tree spells at first, but eventually I grew bored until I came across a scroll about a parasitic tree. The tree feeds off the dumb animals that get close to it so it can survive. So I began to research on parasitic spells, which took away most of my night. Now, I have a very tentative theory." Palladium leans in closer because he is very eager to hear her.

"You know that Paladin (I think his name is Nirvana) became the tree's magical source replacement after he used the tree's magic to defeat Apollyon. Now, I figure the tree feeds off of Nirvana's magic which is why he can't magically extract himself from the tree. After figuring that out, I began looking up Cloud Spirits, Paladins, and high-level magic shit. I believe there are two solutions to this problem. You can either find someone who is as magically powerful as him and willing to become the tree's new source, or you can use Fairy Dust." Palladium frowns at her solutions.

"Okay, the first one could work but I doubt there is anyone that powerful except for the Dragon Fire. The Fairy Dust is only effective on people that the Fairy cares about and knows. Cloud Spirits don't have any Fairies, so I doubt there is an Enchantix Fairy that knows Nirvana well enough to help him. To be honest, I believe the tree does require a sacrifice. Maybe the sacrifice doesn't have to be that magically powerful parse, it just has to be precious to the person. Nirvana sacrificed his life, so it might have to be something of equal value. Considering how the tree and Nirvana are fused together, maybe the sacrifice has to be meaningful to him." Palladium almost suggested that Nirvana's fiancée could be a sacrifice, but he then remembers that the fiancée is Avalon's sister. Avalon would be pretty devastated if he lost his sister. Also, the fiancée is innocent. She is probably more distraught than Avalon about losing Nirvana. She doesn't deserve to be a sacrifice.

"Okay so the newly revised and established theory is that the sacrifice must equal the value. Magic always has a price aka magic is a bitch!" But then again the theory could easily be wrong. Magic works in mysterious ways, maybe that's why my people forbid the use. This time Palladium is unsure which side of his heritage he is referring to.

Arcadia is easily the most beautiful person at the Monastery of Roccaluce. She has marble-white skin and long, black hair with deep, dark eyes. She is like Snow White, but without the helplessness. She is in her nice, white room after a session of listening to the happy people in the garden. The Monastery of Roccaluce has a goal to relieve the evil in their "patients". Arcadia is staring up at the pristine ceiling, thinking about good and evil. The good is about how she "protected" Avalon from people who would have just died or leave him for some lesser being. She was just acting like a good sister by preventing her brother from getting his heartbroken. The evil is Palladium. If it wasn't for Palladium, then Arcadia wouldn't had to "protect" Avalon anymore. Avalon was on the verge of just giving up on having relationships when Palladium walked into Avalon's life. She has sworn an Oath to personally kill Palladium once she escapes. The Templars have pride that their establishment is unescapable, but they never had such a beautiful patient like Arcadia. All Arcadia has to do is make sure Codatora can see her. He always seems to have his eyes on her. In time, she will bring the man to his knees and escape. For now, she is content with dreaming of shooting Palladium and watching him die.


	15. A Yellow Camellia

Like Every Child Should Chapter Fifteen

Suggested Themes:

Palladium and Avalon- My Sweet Prince by Placebo, Lullaby (Music box) from Pan's Labyrinth

Nickel and Incubus- The U.S.S. Make Sh*t Up (BiTrektual version) by Voltaire, Pace is the Trick by Interpol

Main Themes- Lullaby from Rosemary's Baby, Fix You by Coldplay

It was February, a month of love and heartbreak because of a holiday in particular. Well, in Magix, the holiday has a different name from the Earth holiday but the day still serves the same purpose except with actual magic. The kind of magic that is nonsensical, whimsical, and perhaps delusional to three couples in particular. Each pair gets to discover a side of their partner that they never knew exist, be it genuine or insincere. Each pair romanticize with one another, be it spectacular or cheesy. Each pair is drawing to an end, be it happily or tragically. Honestly, love is such a tricky thing like time and space. Except at least love has an expiration date much like most of the couples mentioned. The morning starts off with a half-Woodland Elf and a Paladin. The afternoon stretches on with a human and a Vampire. The night closes onto a Templar and a patient. Love is involved with each couple, but how deeply is said love? The kind that can free one from imprisonment? Or is the kind that ties a noose around a neck to be hanged?

No classes today, which is a great welcome to a mentally and physically drained Palladium. It was like the teachers were purposely assigning all of these extra pop quizzes, projects, and tests to make up for the one day they have off. Lately, his head feels like it could explode from all the studying he had to do. But that could be because there is not much room in his head anymore because the space is being filled with his childhood memories. He has the first eight years of his life tucked inside his small noggin. The Day of the Rose is usually a holiday dedicated to parents, but most lovers celebrate this day also because of the romantic flower associated with the holiday. Since Palladium has neither of those currently, he is planning to spend his day alone or somehow hoping he would run into Avalon. He expects to see him today since Avalon has no parents or a lover, well he hopes that Avalon doesn't have a lover. Bloody Mary would tease him about his jealously, but she is spending the day with a slew of female companions today. He has no idea if they were her friends or her bed partners.

"Happy Parents' Day, dad." He says before leaving his dorm. He has no idea if his dad will be alive by the time he regains all of his lost memories. The logical part of him is certain that his father must be dead by now. The romantic part of him hopes that his father was alive and waiting for him like the good man in his memories. He intends to go downtown today and sit at some café to watch the race at lunchtime, but for now he chooses to wander "aimlessly" through the city. Well, he knows to avoid the dark places that Vampires and thieves would thrive on. He also avoids the Witches' district. He went inside various bookstores, magical merchandise warehouses, and even a local potions brewery. He can now understand why most people went home to their families because for almost three hours he came across an almost endless stream of couples. Even the shopkeepers had their loved ones with them today. It really is sad to spend this lovely holiday by yourself, especially when it starts raining roses.

"Palladium, it is very pleasant to see you again." It was Avalon that was just two feet away from him and about to open the café's door. He has nobody with him, but Palladium figures that his sister must be still on her mission. Yet, wouldn't he have at least someone special for today considering how attractive and genial he is?

"Nice to see you too, Avalon. What are you doing on this romantic holiday by yourself?" Avalon smiles at Palladium's cheek. A rose lands in Palladium's hair, which he fishes and tosses it out on the ground. He loves roses, they are his favorite kind of flowers, but he is almost sick of seeing roses after enduring that rose shower.

"I'm just grabbing a cup of coffee and a seat for the race." Nature clearly is in Palladium's favor again.

"May I join you?" Avalon flashes him a sincere smile and says yes. They go inside the café to order their drinks together. Thankfully, there wasn't much of a line today. Probably because most people are trying to find the best spot to watch the race. Palladium thought. The café is one of those overlooked places that can provide one a perfect view of one part of the race, but it can only happen outside. It is somewhat chilly, but that is what the coffee is for.

"How's the holiday going for you?" Is it as painfully awkward for you as it is for me? He almost added, but decides to take a drink from his cappuccino. Nice, strong, and warm is what Palladium describes his drink and Avalon to be.

"It was a bit dull and lonesome until now. How come you aren't back in your Realm?" He purposely chooses not to say "home" since it might bring back memories of Palladium's childhood home being nothing but a smoldering heap.

"It's not like I can't go back because I do have a home with one of my friends, but I'm afraid if I go back then I might not come back here. I need to be independent, which is something I haven't experienced since I was twelve. Plus, my friends would probably get drunk today and make me babysit them." Lydia, Rydia, Nydia, Gydia, and Lucidia had a habit of partying on this day whenever they were single or didn't want to hang around their families. Unfortunately, Palladium became the designated "driver" for the day, which results in his clothes getting covered in vomit or being groped by an extremely needy Rydia.

"I remember when I longed for independence. It was my first day of being an official Paladin, and I was sent on a mission that was Realms away from my home. I felt sad for leaving my sister behind, but thankfully I had my best friend with me so I wasn't alone." Avalon looks forlorn like he is back in the past and wondering how everything went wrong. Palladium remembers how very little progress was made to free the trapped Paladin in the Chiming Willow. He wasn't willing or powerful enough to sacrifice himself to free the Paladin.

"You're sister is still off on her mission?" Palladium asked just to be certain that Avalon really is alone on this holiday.

"Yes, I might never see her again." He laughs, which reassures Palladium that it was a joke. Yet, deep down, Avalon truly hopes that he never will see her again. He is independent again without the shackle of caring for his hysterical, unhinged little sister.

"What about your parents?" It is hard to picture Avalon as anything but an adult. Palladium also has no idea if Cloud Spirits are born mature or have accelerated growth.

"They've been dead for decades now. My sister and I never really saw much of them when we were young." So it was just him and her pretty much. That's sad. Palladium almost voiced his thoughts but kept his mouth occupied with his drink.

"Surely, you have some friends?" Who wouldn't want to be friends with Avalon? He's smart, talented, and is willing to pay for food and drinks. Palladium would find it incredulous if the Paladin has no friends.

"I do, but they are on missions or with their families. For today, I only have you to keep me company so long as you allow it." It was true, but most of his friends are mostly colleagues that Avalon sees every day.

"Yeah, I would never dismiss you!" Palladium nervously drinks the rest of his coffee in order to stop himself from stuttering. Lately, he has been curbing his habit around Avalon, but the stuttering will pop up whenever Palladium talks to him for too long.

"Palladium, what will you do once you unlock your all of your memories? Do you believe that your father is alive?" Avalon inquired, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Well, I guess I'll find out if my father is alive by the end of memory lane. If he is, then I plan to look for him once I finish out my freshman year. If not, then I'll make a grave for him. I really do hope he is alive no matter what he did." His father is the only family (not counting the Woodland Elves) he has left. It would pain him greatly to find out that he lost him too. Yet, there is a nagging hope in his mind that he's alive and well, and maybe nearby.

"There are some of the racers coming around the bend." Avalon pointed out. Palladium sees plenty of Specialists on their bikes, racing to victory. Honestly, he could care less since Avalon is here. He enjoys looking into Avalon's dark orbs and finding the light in the inky blackness. If he was bolder, Palladium would've slyly reached for Avalon's hand. Instead, he settles on watching the race with Avalon and without being alone.

He loathed today, absolutely everything today. From the sun streaming into his room to the annoying, almost giddy whistling of Incubus in the next room. Nickel wants to sleep until the next day, but energetic and persistent knocking makes him get out of bed. He puts on a black sweater, a pair of worn jeans, and hiking boots. Then, he opens the door to find an overly dressed Incubus. The Vampire is wearing a large, dark trench coat that engulfs his gloved hands and legs. The bottom of his foxlike face is covered with tattered, red scarf, while the top half is shielded by a black, wide-brim hat. His red eyes are hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. Clearly, he is planning to go out today. Nickel thought with a huff. He wants nothing more to return to his bed and sleep the day away. He's worked very hard the past few days by selling his cider to vendors and markets like Palladium suggested. Thankfully, the money is good enough to allow Nickel some much needed vacation. Also, to keep Incubus around and allowing him to hunt. Nowadays, Incubus looks almost handsome from a vapid standpoint.

"You have already slept until noon, now you need to get out and come to see the race with me. Or escort me around Magix during the day for today." Incubus is uncharacteristically enthusiastic today. Back in prison, he would spend the whole day cursing at the guards.

"You only want me to come because you need a snack-on-the-go so the 'cops' don't throw you into the Omega Dimension this time." On Earth, if you murdered someone then you'll most likely either get life in prison or death row. In Magix, they don't believe in the death penalty and are actually for rehabilitating criminals. At worse, a criminal will end up in the Omega Dimension where they can never escape or even have hope for redemption.

"Yeah, but you've been so tired lately! It would do you some good to be walking around Magix rather than selling your wares. You're already dressed, so that means you've already agreed!" Incubus pointed out. Nickel grabs his wallet from the nightstand and shoves it into his front pocket.

"Good thing it is winter, or else you would sweat like a pig." Incubus has a puzzling look on his face. Nickel has garner many things over the years during his time in the Elfin Realm and in prison. One of the things is that most Realms have different names for animals than Earth and perhaps even different sort of animals. Since Incubus is from the Nocturnal Realm, the pigs are called swine amongst the Vampires, while the Werewolves call them hogs. Nickel learned this random piece of information from Palladium when he was just in elementary school.

"We better catch the bus or else we'll have to walk!" Incubus hauls Nickel over his shoulder and sprints like the Flash. It only took two minutes to get to the bus stop that was thirty minutes away by walking. One of the perks of having a Vampire as your roommate, Nickel thought. It didn't take long to get into Magix, but the people on the bus kept staring at them for what felt like an eternity. It was only when everyone got off the bus that Incubus makes a remark.

"It's like I was stripped of my clothes and covered in oil! They should've paid attention to that Fairy, the one with blonde hair. She was wearing a skirt shorter than my belt!" Nickel laughs at Incubus's wise point. In Earth, women wearing skirts that short were usually hooted at or called whores.

"Is it me or has clothes become skimpier since we were imprisoned?" Ironically, when he was living with the Woodland Elves, he was used to seeing nudity and didn't even bat an eye. But then again that could be because most Woodland Elves were muscular and fit, instead of wispy and fragile like the Fairies.

"Who cares, so long as they have blood flowing through their veins?" Incubus brushes off Nickel's small joke. It was sometimes hard to tell a joke to Incubus since he usually has a sour demeanor and a sarcastic outlook on life. Right now, Nickel feels a bit sour, but not from Incubus's lack of humor. He's put off by the roses strewn about on the sidewalk and in the street. It reminds him of his prison days, where every year on the Day of the Rose, the guards would almost mockingly give the prisoners thorn less, harmless roses. Those roses represented everything that Nickel has lost. His wife. His home. His adulthood. His son. It doesn't help that roses are Palladium's favorite kind of flower.

"You look so downtrodden now. Is it because you're not going to spend time with your amnesiac son today?" Now, Incubus sounds like his usual self, full of mockery and uncertain sincerity.

"You know I can't! He's all grown up now! I'm only good for the child I raised, not the young man he is now." He doesn't really know what went on during Palladium's teenage formative years, but it wasn't hard to guess. Palladium clearly found a home, had friends, and had enough money to attend Magix University. His life is going swimmingly without me, Nickel thought.

"It's not you 'cannot' but you will not! If you couldn't, then why bother to speak with him in the first place? What was the point of you playing the glass flute before him and his Cloud Spirit boyfriend? You wanted to get to know him better! I think he would like to get to know you better too! What is actually preventing you from revealing that you're his long-lost father!?" Incubus is frustrated and a bit envious. Nickel cannot blame him since Incubus did start out his life as the son of some clod, arrogant Vampire lord and his nonexistent, human mother. He gets upset so easily whenever someone has a father better than he ever had! Nickel commented to himself.

"He will never remember me!" It's true, Ariel told him so once she cast her spell on Palladium. The Oath is what made her do that in the first place or else she would have never done it, at least not without some substantial fee.

"So you claim! On Earth, a Realm without magic, it may seem so hopeless. But we're not on Earth and neither is he! This is Magix, literally the name screams magic! I have faith that he'll someday remember you, no matter what curse or spell that you think is strong enough to prevent that. When that day comes, I hope that I'll be there to witness that. If not, then I'll die." Nickel begins to chuckle like a madman at Incubus's seemingly, overblow declaration. Then, he laughs when he remembers that Vampires are the living undead!

Arcadia is humming in her cell, in her room without one trace of resentment on her face. She knows today is the Day of the Rose, a day that she usually spent with her brother. They would normally have a picnic together on the beach and then she would listen to her brother play the piano until she asked him to stop. It was a day of peace and no one could trample that, well until now. Yet, she knows those old days will come back once Palladium is gone. She is playing one of her essential parts to escape. She is acting like the lonely, but rationally sane victim just in time for Codatora to be on his rounds. He stops at her door and pushes a flower under the door. She immediately goes to the flower and notices thankfully that it wasn't a rose. It was a yellow camellia. She finds it almost tactful of him to use this kind of flower to get her affections. Plus, she has always hated roses.

"Thank you, Codatora." She uses her charm to convey an air of innocence like she was a damsel-in-distress. Men, especially former Specialists, buy into the helpless girl routine quite easily. He stays at the door for another minute like he is about to speak to her, but then returns to his rounds. She smiles at the yellow camellia and then puts it into her hair. She may be using him as a means to an end, but it would be a waste to destroy the flower. She is planning to destroy another flower, a rose to be exact.


End file.
